(freak) Question for Mafia
by Dee Kyou
Summary: Dee Kyou menjadi jurnalis gak waras yang bertugas mewawancarai para mafia. Dan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertaanyaan gak jelas yang gak bermutu. Open for request... Warning : penpik ini tidak disarankan dibaca oleh readers yang masih waras... Nih, UP-DATE CHAPTER 5! DINO CAVALLONE & BYAKURAN GESSO
1. Chapter 1

Penpic kedua di fandom ini… Otanoshimi ne…..

**(Freak) Question for Mafia**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Rating : K+

Genre : Parody/ Humor

Warning : penpic ini gak jelas, mungkin banyak yang jayus, tidak disarankan untuk dibaca bagi readers yang masih waras.

Terdapat suatu artikel sinting yang ditulis oleh author kurang waras, Dee Kyou. Suatu hari, Dee mendapat kesempatan untuk mewawancarai seorang yang mampu memimpin ratusan mafia seram, padahal dia sendiri sangat moe. Dan tibalah Dee di mansion Vongola dan Dee langsung di antar menemui pemimpin vongola sekaligus pemimpin dunia mafia, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

TOK, TOK, TOK.

Pintu ruangan bos diketuk oleh salah satu bodyguard.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara lembut nan moe mempersilahkan. Lalu Dee masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat Tsuna tengah berdiri dan langsung tersenyum moe pada Dee. *Dee nosebleed*

"Kalian boleh keluar." Perintahnya pada bodyguard yang tadi mengantar Dee ke ruangan bos. Dan tinggallah Dee dan Tsuna berduaan di dalam ruangan. Dee harus mati-matian nahan hasratnya buat ngeraep Tsuna. Dee gak mau di trident si nanas mesum.

"Ano, Dee-san. Silahkan duduk." Lanjut Tsuna.

"Ah, terima kasih Tsuna-chan." Ujar Dee. Lalu Dee dan Tsuna duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Ehem! Baiklah, langsung saja. Saya ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu, sang pemimpin besar mafia, Tsuna-chan. Tolong jawab seluruh pertanyaan saya, bisa?" lanjut Dee.

"A-akan aku usahakan." Jawab Tsuna gugup.

"Terima kasih. Saya hanya akan mengajukan 20 pertanyaan…"

"Du-dua puluh?! Banyak sekali…"

"Tenang saja, Tsuna-chan. 15 dari pertanyaannya hanya memilih saja kok. Tapi yang 5 lagi kamu harus menjawabnya dengan cara menjelaskannya, Tsuna-chan."

"Y-ya sudah. Aku akan berusaha menjawabnya."

"Baik. Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa kamu mau jadi uke Mukuro, Tsuna-chan?"

GUBRAK! Tsuna terjatuh mendengar pertanyaan Dee.

"E-eeeehhhhhh?" Tsuna panik dan blushing parah.

"Kau harus menjawabnya, Tsuna-chan!" paksa Dee sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam (baca : aura fujoshi). Tsuna meneguk ludah dan ketakutan setengah mati melihat mata Dee yang berkilat mesum.

_'Sebaiknya, aku turuti saja dia dan menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Daripada nanti aku di raep...' _batin Tsuna ketakutan.

"Ee-ettoo…. Aku, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jad ukenya Mukuro."

"Aku nanya kenapa kamu mau, bukan kenapa kamu bisa! Mau, bukan bisa!"

"Eee-eeehh…. Maksudku, begini, ituu, uuhmmm…" Tsuna komat-kamit gak jelas.

BRAK!

"Jawab, Tsuna-chan!" Dee memaksa dan menggebrak meja.

"Karena aku suka dia!" spontan Tsuna menjawab, karena kaget.

"Heee….? Serius?"

"Ups! Kelepasan…."

"Kamu serius menyukai nanas mesum itu, Tsuna-chan?" Tsuna menunduk dan mengangguk pelan-pelan dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

_'Pelet apa yang kau pakai, sampai Tsuna menyukaimu, Mukuroooo…'_ batin Dee galau.

"Per-pertanyaan kedua. Ke-kenapa kamu bisa menyukai Mukuro, Tsuna-chan?" lanjut Dee bertanya.

"Eh? Ettoo…. Aku tidak tahu… hanya saja, ketika melihat Mukuro, aku…. Aku berdebar-debar… dan mataku tidak bisa menghindar untuk tidak melihatnya. Wajahnya, matanya, senyumnya, semua dari dirinya…. Aku hanya sangat menyukai Mukuro…. Kya, aku kelepasan…" Tsuna menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan berkelakuan seperti gadis perawan yang membicarakan cinta pertamanya.

_'Ternyata Mukuro memang pake pelet buat ngedapetin hati Tsuna.'_ Batin Dee lagi.

"Ta-tapi, ada sebuah sumber mengatakan, dulu kamu pernah menolak pernyataan cinta Mukuro 'kan, Tsuna-chan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kamu bilang kamu menyukainya?"

"I-itu….. aku tahu aku pernah menolaknya. Tapi Mukuro tidak menyerah, dia terus mendekatiku dan sangat baik padaku. Dan Mukuro juga mehadiahiku barang-barang yang sangat bagus. Lama-lama aku jadi menyukainya perlahan-lahan. Rasanya sekarang aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Mukuro…"

_'Tuh 'kan, Mukuro MEMANG PASANG pelet sama Tsuna.'_

"La-lalu, hubungan kalian sudah sampai mana? Kalian pacaran kan?"

Tsuna menggeleng, lalu pergi sebentar mengambil sebuah kotak kecil. lalu Tsuna membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Dee, sebuah cincin manis.

"Kami tunangan. Kemarin Mukuro baru saja melamarku. Hehehehehe…." Jawab Tsuna sambil tertawa malu dan mengeluarkan aura pink.

_'Kamu sudah tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan dari cengkraman nanas itu, Tsuna-chan. Hiks…'_ batin Dee prihatin.

"Waaahh….. Selamat ya, Tsuna-chan….. kamu terlihat bahagia sekali…"

"Te-trima kasih, Dee-san.."

"Lanjut lagi pertanyaannya, apa kalian akan memberitahu berita bahagia ini pada semua orang?"

"Ti-tidak. Kami bermaksud merahasiakannya. Kami tidak ingin karena hal ini terjadi keributan dimana-mana.." (note : tahukah kau, Tsuna? Dengan memberitahu Dee Kyou masalah itu, berarti kau sudah memberitahukan ke seluruh dunia tentang pertunangan kalian. How naïve are you, Tsuna-chan…)

"Ooohh….. Terus, kalian sudah melakukan sex sejak kapan?"

GUBRAK! Sekali lagi Tsuna terjatuh.

"E-ettooo…. Aku tidak akan menjawabnya, karena yang tadi Dee-san tanyakan adalah pertanyaan keenam. Bukankah Dee yang bilang sendiri, hanya 5 pertanyaan yang harus kujawab dengan menjelaskannya?"

_'Cih! Dia sadar ternyata. Padahal ini pertanyaan yang paling menarik.' _ Batin Dee kesal.

"Ah! Benar juga. Maaf, maaf saya keasyikan. Hahahahahaha….." ujar Dee tertawa sambil menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Tsuna menghela nafas lega mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan mulai dengan pertanyaan memilih. Kamu siap, Tsuna-chan?"

"Ya, aku siap, Dee-san." Ujar Tsuna mantap. _'Yah, daripada aku menjawab pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh, mending aku milih aja deh.' _Batinnya menambahi.

"Kamu harus memilih salah satu, ya! Gak boleh gak milih!" ujar Dee mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya. Aku ngerti. Ayo cepat dimulai, Dee-san. Kita sudah mulai ngabis-ngabisin halaman nih."

_'Nih anak kok tahu aja sih?'_

"Baik saya mulai saja 15 pertanyaan memilih. Pertama Tsuna-chan, jadi Bos mafia atau Running Back?"

"Eh? Etto… Bos mafia aja deh."

"Ayah atau ibu?"

"Ibu."

"Tidur atau makan?"

"Tidur."

"Jepang atau Italy?"

"Jepang."

"Vongola atau Varia?"

"Ee-eeehhh? Vo-Vongola, mungkin….."

"Basil ato Fuuta?"

"Heeeehhh? Gak bisa jawab.."

"Harus jawab!"

"Uu-uhmmm… Dua-duanya."

"Harus milih satu!"

"Mmmmmhhhhmm….. Fu-Fuuta."

"Mukuro jadi impotent ato Mukuro berpaling ke Hibari?"

"Hiiiieee! Gak boleh! Hibari-san punya Dino-san!"

"Jawab!"

"Mu-Mukuro jadi impotent…. Hiksu…"

"Ketemu hantu ato ketemu Hibari?"

"Ketemu hantu!"

"Kyoko diculik atau Mukuro diperkosa Byakuran?"

"Hi-hieeee…."

"Jawab aja! Jangan pake ngerengek!"

"Ky-Kyoko-chan diculik. Toh, nanti bisa kuselamatin."

"Enma atau Gokudera?"

"Heeehh? Pasti gak boleh jawab dua-duanya ya?"

"Yup!"

"Hiks, E-Enma-kun…. Maaf, Gokudera-kun….."

"Yandere atau tsundere?"

"Tsu-tsundere…."

"Selingkuh atau diselingkuhi?"

"Diselingkuhi, mungkin…."

"Reborn bayi atau Reborn dewasa?"

"Dua-dua sama merepotkannya."

"Tsuu~~na~~chan…"

"Iya, iya! Aku jawab! Uummm….. Reborn dewasa!"

"Biar dia bisa jadi sememu kan?" menggumam.

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Dee-san?"

"Ah, nggak kok. Balik lagi ke pertanyaan. Jadi uke Xanxus ato seme Levi?"

"Dua-dua gak mauuuuu….."

"Pilih!"

"U-uke Xanxus….. Huweee…."

"Pertanyaan terakhir, vibrator atau threesome?"

"Pertanyaan apaaaa ituuuuu?"

"Udah, jawab aja.. Ini pertanyaan terakhir, kalau gak dijawab, nanti pertanyaannya saya tambah loh…"

"Huweee…. Hiks, hiks, hiks…. Vibrator…"

"Baiklah. Sekian saja pertanyaaanya. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Tsuna-chan…" Dan Dee pun pergi meninggalkan Tsuna yang bersiap mengakhiri hidupnya. Kesimpulan yang Dee tangkap dari wawancara dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah, ternyata bos Vongola kesepuluh itu termasuk ke dalam kategori Uke Masochist.

Keesokan harinya, Tsuna –yang gak jadi bunuh diri karena dicegah Gokudera–, tengah menikmati sarapannya sambil membaca majalah Mafia's Time. Begitu Tsuna membaca satu artikel dalam majalah itu, dia langsung menyemburkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya. Karena dalam artikel itu tertulis seluruh isi wawancaranya kemarin dengan Dee Kyou. Seluruhnya, tanpa ada editan sedikitpun.

Hal ini kontan membuat dunia mafia gempar dengan pertunangan Tsuna dengan Mukuro. Dan Tsuna yang harus mati-matian menjelaskan pada Mukuro perihal jawaban "Mukuro jadi impotent". Belum lagi dia dikejar-kejar Squallo yang membaca tentang "jadi uke Xanxus". Dan dihindari oleh Gokudera dan Basil yang sedih karena Tsuna tidak memilih mereka. Dan menaggung kemarahan Kyoko & Rhohei karena jawaban "Kyoko diculik".

Belum selesai penderitaanya, Tsuna masih harus berhadapan dengan Mukuro di ranjang. Dan ternyata Mukuro membawa banyak dan bermacam-macam vibrator untuk dipakai bersama Tsuna. Berhubung penpic ini tidak ber-rate M, maka 'acara' Mukuro dan Tsuna selanjutnya Dee serahkan pada para reader untuk mengimajinasikannya sendiri.

Sekian dulu penpic sinting ini. Kita tunggu saja siapa yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Bagi yang pengen request tentang siapa korban selanjutnya dan pertanyaan yang diajukan, bisa diutarakan ke Dee kok…. Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca penpic sinting ini…. O iya, review kudasai, minna-san…..

- To Be Continued -


	2. Chapter 2 - Xanxus

Chapter 2 update! Chapter ini rate nya berubah jadi T loh. Mau tau kenapa? Baca aja langsung…. *dibunuh*

Dee gak nyangka ternyata byk reader yg baca penpic sinting ini… Yosh, saatnya Dee bales review disini (gomen, gak bales secara personal…. Lagi dikejar deadline tugas2 n penpic yg msh jln)

Hikari Vongola-san : arigatou reviewnya, Hikari-san…. Sesuai request Hikari-san, nih Dee buat Xanxus yg jadi korban ke-gaje- an Dee. Semoga Hikari-san gak kecewa….

LalaNur Aprilia-san : nyakakakakak…. Iya, Lala-san… si Tsuna tu diem2 fujo… dia sering pinjem doujin n penpic D18 sama Dee… Btw, Lala-san…. Sejak kapan pair XS tu unyu2? Yg ada mereka pair paling merugikan masyarakat yg pernah Dee tahu…. Yg seme tukang nembakin org plus ngabisin persediaan alkohol di dunia. Sedang yg uke tukang bikin kuping org budeg… So, unyu di bagian mananya?

Hikari-san : homerareta arigatou (makasaih pujiannya)… Tenang, Hikari-san… Request Hikari-san dah msk dftr list korban ke-gaje-an Dee Kyou kok… Tunggu ja tanggal mainnya.. *evil's smirk*

Zumisa Kahyuchi-san : hehehehe…. Tsuna kan emang tokoh yang akan terus menjadi objek penderita, Zumi-san… Request Zumi-san Dee kabulkan di chapter ini… Semoga Zumi-san suka….

**(Freak) Question for Mafia**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Rating : T

Genre : Parody/Humor

Warning : penpic ini gak jelas, mungkin banyak yang jayus, tidak disarankan untuk dibaca bagi readers yang masih waras.

Chapter (Korban ke-)2 : Xanxus

Sudah sebulan (sebenernya belum sebulan, tapi anggap aja udah sebulan yah!) sejak terbitnya artikel ehem-nista-ehem yang berisi wawancara antara Dee Kyou dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Berkat kerja keras dari Vongola beserta aliansinya, tidak terjadi kerusuhan besar-besaran (oleh para fangirl Muku dan fanboy Tsuna) dikarenakan berita pertunangan 6927.

Nah, berhubung sang jurnalis kita, Dee Kyou, sedang iseng dan tidak sayang nyawa, hari ini Dee Kyou main ke mansion Varia untuk mencari mangsa baru. Setibanya di depan pintu mansion, dengan tidak beradab Dee menggedor pintu masuk mansion.

"WOI! BUKA PINTU! POLISI!" Dee tereak-tereak gaje.

"VOOOOIIIIIII! SABAR, DUDUL!" dari dalam terdengar teriakan balasan untuk Dee yang ternyata lebih kencang dari teriakan Dee. Dee sampai nutup kuping mendengar balasan dari dalam mansion. Tidak lama muncul seekor -ralat- seonggok -ralat lagi- seorang pria(?) dengan gaya rambut mochihan dan berkaca mata hitam.

"Aiiihh…. Yye siapa ya, sis? Seinget eikeh, eikeh gak ada buat janji ke salon deh…" orang yang menyambut Dee ternyata Lussuria, banci tingkat akut dari Varia. Dee bingung sesaat, bukannya yang bales tereak tadi tuh Squallo ya? Kok malah Lussuria yang nyambut Dee? Dee jadi merinding disko pagi-pagi udah disapa banci. Namun, bukan Dee namanya kalau langsung nyerah gitu aja hanya karena dihadang banci kaleng.

"Eettoo….. Xanxus-san nya ada?" Dee tersenyum profesional.

"Ada kok, bok… Mau nemuin abang Xanxus eikeh yah?"

Dee cengo. _'Sejak kapan Xanxus doyan banci? Selera Xanxus udah berubah ya?'_

"Anoo… Anda pacar Xanxus-san? Bukankah Xanxus-san suami dari Squallo-san?"

"Aiiiihhh….. Pacar abang Xanxus? Eikeh jadi malu…. Yye bisa aja, nek….. Ohohohohohoho…." Jawab Lussuria malu-malu sambil mukul-mukul bahu Dee. Sumpah, bahu Dee rasanya bergeser tulangnya dipukulin banci kaleng gaje satu ini.

"Berhubung yye sudah bikin eikeh seneng padahal masih pagi, eikeh antar yye ke tempat Abang Xanxus eikeh…"

"Te-terima kasih…"

Lalu Dee berjalan memasuki mansion Varia mengikuti Lussuria. Lussuria mengantar Dee ke depan sebuah double door yang Dee tebak adalah ruangan Xanxus.

"Abang Xanxus eikeh ada di dalem. Yye masuk sendiri aja, eikeh mau lanjut tidur. Anak-anak yang lain juga masih tidur." Setelah berkata, Lussuria langsung meninggalkan Dee di depan pintu ruangan Xanxus. Dalam hati, Dee bingung. Kok bisa-bisanya mafia elit Varia semudah itu memasukkan orang asing ke dalam mansion mereka? Kalau Dee mata-mata, pasti nama Varia sudah tinggal nama. Dee menghela nafas dan berniat mengetuk, namun tiba-tiba Dee menangkap suara orang berbicara.

"Vooi. Tadi sepertinya ada orang gila tereak-tereak di depan rumah. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi sunyi yah?" itu pasti suara Squallo. Dia kan gak pernah ninggalin kata "vooi" di setiap dia bicara.

"Biarkan saja orang itu, sampah! Pasti sampah banci itu sudah mengurus orang itu. Sebaiknya kau berkonsenterasi saja dengan apa yang kau lakukan, sampah!" nah, ini pasti Xanxus. Dia kan maniak sampah.

_'Hm… Sepertinya mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas… Jadi gak enak kalau mengganggu mereka yang lagi sibuk. Kalau aku tetap masuk, bisa-bisa kerjaan mereka terbengkalai.'_ Batin Dee sambil membuka pintu itu. Benar saudara-saudara, pikiran dan tindakan Dee sangat bertentangan. Karena Dee tidak akan peduli biarpun tindakan Dee membuka pintu itu berarti akan mengganggu Xanxus dan Squallo yang sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Dan pintu pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan Xanxus dan Squallo di dalam ruangan yang sedang pangku-pangkuan di atas tempat tidur. Tidak ada sehelai benang pun melekat pada keduanya. Uh-oh, sepertinya itu kamar Xanxus, bukan ruang kerjanya. Xanxus dan Squallo terdiam melihat Dee di depan pintu kamar yang kini terbuka lebar.

Kalau readers pikir Dee akan tereak-tereak fujo, maka kalian salah. Yang Dee lakukan selanjutnya adalah masuk ke dalam kamar (XS hanya diam tak bergeming), kemudian setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk duduk, Dee duduk dan mengeluarkan kameranya.

JPRET! JPRET! JPRET! Lalu langsung memfoto keduanya. XS sepertinya masih belum loading terhadap apa yang Dee lakukan, dan masih terdiam di posisi yang -so-awkward-banget-.

"Loh? Kok diem? Lanjutin dong…. Anggap aja aku gak ada…" Dee dengan santainya mengeluarkan snack dari tasnya, serasa nonton anime yaoi kesayangan Dee.

1 detik….

2 detik….

3 detik…..

"VVVOOOIIIIIIIIII!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Dee ditereakin plus diberondong peluru. Langsung saja Dee ngacir sebelum tubuh Dee berubah jadi saringan kelapa. Ok, mari kita skip waktu buat XS melanjutkan "pekerjaan" mereka. Sekarang adalah saat yang paling menegangkan, biarpun menurut Dee gak menegangkan sama sekali.

Dee duduk di sofa ruang kerja Xanxus. Di depan Dee duduklah seme ultimate, alias Xanxus, yang sedang men-death glare Dee. Sedangkan Squallo yang berdiri di belakang Xanxus, memperlihatkan gestur yang siap menerkam Dee hidup-hidup. Lalu apa yang Dee lakukan? Dee hanya senyam-senyum gak jelas memandangi pair yang (seorang reders bilang) unyu-unyu tersebut.

"Ehem! Perkenalkan, nama saya Dee Kyou. Saya seorang jurnalis yang menulis artikel tentang (freak) Question for Mafia. Hari ini saya ingin mengajukan 20 pertanyaan kepada ketua mafia elit yang hebat, Xanxus-san. Mohon kerja samanya." Salam Dee hangat. Dan kehangatan Dee disambut kecupan hangat dari moncong senjata Xanxus yang kini nempel di jidat Dee.

"Hhhh….. Sebaiknya anda tidak melakukan hal bodoh, Xanxus-san. Ingat, saya memegang kelemahan Anda, ah salah, kelemahan kalian berdua. Apa kalian mau foto kalian yang saya ambil tadi bergentayangan di dunia maya dan di seluruh majalah di Italia?" Tanya (baca : ancam) Dee.

"Vooi! Dia ada benarnya, bodoh! Jangan bertindak bodoh!" ujar Squallo seraya menjauhkan pistol Xanxus dari jidat Dee dan mengambil pistol itu dari tangan Xanxus.

"Ahahahaha….. ternyata Squallo-san lebih pintar dari Anda, Xanxus-san."

CTEK! Muncul perempatan di dahi Xanxus.

"Nah, Squallo-san. Bisa tinggalkan saya dengan Xanxus-san? Tenang, saya gak akan ngerebut Xanxus-san dari Anda kok." Pinta (baca : perintah) Dee.

CTEK! Dua perempatan muncul di dahi Xanxus.

"VVOOO! Apa kau bil-"

"Nanti fotonya saya sebar loh!" potong Dee. Dan Squallo pun dengan lapang dada meninggalkan Dee berdua dengan Xanxus yang sudah memiliki dua perempatan di dahinya.

"Nah, bisa kita mulai sekarang, Xanxus-san?"

"….. sebelumnya, aku mau Tanya. Apa tujuanmu mewawancaraiku?"

"Hmmm… karena ada fangirl Anda yang meminta saya menyibak kepribadian Anda." Jawab Dee. _'tapi alas an yang sebenarnya sih karena iseng.' _Batin Dee menambahi.

Perempatan yang tadinya kelihatan di dahi Xanxus, sudah menghilang semua. Dee menghela nafas lega melihat dua perempatan itu menghilang. Berarti, Xanxus bakal mau menjawab semua pertanyaan (gaje) Dee.

"Saya akan mulai dengan pertanyaan memilih dahulu."

"Terserah!"

"Yang pertama, jadi bawahan Tsuna atau jadi budak Lussuria?"

"Budak Lussuria!"

Dee cengo. "Ke-kedua, pilih Nonno atau ibu?"

"Nonno."

"Ketiga, gak minum Tequila setahun atau gak PIIIIIP Squallo seminggu?"

"Gak PIIIIP Squallo seminggu."

_'Walah, ternyata Tequila lebih berarti dari drimu, Squallo-san.'_

"Pilih kerjaan atau minuman alkohol?"

"Minuman alkohol!"

"Jadi orang India atau orang Papua?"

"Hah!? Aku orang Italy!"

"Saya tahu. Ini kan seandainya. Ayo, pilih!"

"Haaah… Dasar sampah! India, soalnya sama-sama berawal dari I."

"Mati bunuh diri atau mati disantet Mukuro?"

"Mati bunuh diri! Bisa milih cara mati yang elit soalnya."

"Anak perempuan atau anak laki-laki?"

"Anak laki-laki."

"Kalah ngelawan Tsuna atau menang dari Lambo?"

"Menang dari Lambo."

"Jadi seme Tsuna atau jadi seme Dino?"

"Seme Dino."

"BDSM atau fore play?"

"Dasar sampah. Sudah jelas BDSM!"

"Tali atau cambuk?"

"Tali."

"Nonton yaoi atau nonton telenovela?"

"Nonton telenovela."

Dee terbelalak. "Ka-kalau gitu, Cinta F*tri atau Tw*light?"

"Tw*light! Eddy Cullan keren banget!"

_'Nih Xanxus atau orang lain sih, kok OOC yah?'_ batin Dee ragu.

"Se-selanjutnya. Lebih suka mana, tipe moe atau tipe kalem?"

"Tipe kalem."

_'Tapi pasanganmu sekarang jauh dari kata KALEM!'_ teriak Dee dalam hati putus asa dengan ke-OOC-an Xanxus.

"Jatuh cinta sama Byakuran atau ditolak Squallo?"

"Jatuh cinta sama Byakuran."

_'Ya ampun, Xanxus. Nanti kamu diserang Enma pake Yandere Power loh….'_

"Baiklah. Sesi memilih selesai. Saya lanjut dengan pertanyaan. Anda bisa menjawab semuanya dengan menjelaskannya. Anda sudah siap, Xanxus-san?"

"Mulai saja. Jangan banyak bacot!"

"Baik, saya mulai pertanyaan pertama. Xanxus-san, saya dengar Anda dan Squallo-san sudah menjadi suami-istri. Apa itu benar?"

"Heh. Tak kusangkan sampah seperti kau bisa mendapat kabar itu."

"Berarti hal itu memang benar?"

Xanxus tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dee. Dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah meja kerjanya. Dee mengikuti arah perhatian Xanxus, dan menemukan di meja kantor Xanxus ada sebuah foto pengantin wanita berambut perak panjang yang sangat cantik.

"Wah, wah… Anda berhasil memakaikan gaun pengantin pada Squallo ya…. Hebat juga bisa membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik daripada perempuan asli."

Xanxus hanya menyeringai mendenger komentar Dee.

"Baik, lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua. Bagian mana dari diri Squallo-san yang membuat anda tertarik?"

"His hips and asshole."

GUBRAK! Tidak, Dee tidak jatuh. Suara 'gubrak' tadi terdengar dari arah luar pintu. Dengan segera Dee berjalan dan membuka pintu. Terlihatlah Squallo terjermbab di lantai dengan nampan berisi kopi yang tumpah kemana-mana. Kelihatannya dia akan masuk bertepatan ketika Xanxus menjawab pertanyaan kedua Dee. Squallo langsung berdiri dan ngacir dari tempat. Kemudian Dee kembali menutup pintu dan duduk di depan Xanxus.

"Ok, Let's continue. He is still tight when you're do it?"

"Of course, Scum!"

"I see…. Fufufufufu…"

"Khe..khe…khe….."

"Next! Pertanyaan ketiga. Apa kekurangan Squallo-san?"

"….."

"Xanxus-san?"

Xanxus mengisayaratkan agar Dee mendekatkan telinga Dee ke mulut Xanxus. Seraya berbisik, Xanxus menjawab,

"Dia sempurna di mataku." Nada Xanxus sangat seduktif ketika membisikkan jawaban itu di telinga Dee. Dan hal itu membuat Dee nyaris nosebleed. Gak nyangka abang codet satu ini bisa romantis juga.

"Wa-waaahhh… Squallo-san sangat beruntung. Sa-saya lanjut pertanyaannya. Apa anda mampunyai hubungan dengan Lussuria-san? Maksud saya, Anda menjalin affair dengan Lussuria-san?"

GUBRAK! GUBRAK! Terdengar dua suara jatuh. Yang pertama dari arah luar pintu. Dee malas ngecek, paling itu Squallo yang pengen beresih tumpahan kopi di depan pintu. Lalu suara kaki berlari menjauh pun terdengar. Suara jatuh yang kedua adalah dari depan Dee. Alias, Xanxus terjatuh mendengar pertanyaan sinting Dee itu.

"Ap-!? Kau dengar darimana hal bodoh itu?" wah, Xanxus kehilangan jaim-nya nih.

"Tidak penting saya tahu darimana. Yang penting jawab saja pertanyaan saya. Iya atau tidak?"

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Xanxus.

"I-itu hanya masa lalu….." ucap Xanxus lirih sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

_'WTF?! Jadi beneran Xanxus doyan banci?!' _batin Dee shock. Namun Dee masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Ta-tapi, saya juga dengar di masa lalu Anda juga pernah berhubungan dengan Levi-san. Apakah Anda two-timing? Dengan Lussuria-san dan dengan Levi-san sekaligus?"

"… Haaaahh… Itu juga hanya masa lalu!"

"Serius?! Jadi berita itu benar?!"

"Sudah kubilang, hal itu sudah masa lalu bagiku!"

_'Astagaaa! Xanxus, dulu tuh kamu buta ataiu katarak sih!? Masa duo mahkluk ajaib kayak gitu juga kamu embat!? Tapi, berkat itu aku dapat bahan tulisan menarik.'_

Dan kali ini Dee tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan Dee. Dee hanya bisa jawdrop mendengar jawaban Xanxus yang amat sangat tidak elit itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu?" Tanya Xanxus jengah melihat tampang blo'on Dee.

"Ti-tidak! Se-sekian wawancara kita. Saya permisi dulu, Xanxus-san." Pamit Dee pada Xanxus yang sekarang mulai menerawang jauh. Mungkin mengingat masa lalu manisnya bersama Lussuria dan Levi. Dee gak mau ngebayangin, entar Dee malah muntah. Kesimpulan yang Dee ambil dari wawancara bersama Xanxus adalah, Xanxus ternyata pria yang berselera rendah. Bayangin aja, banci aja diembat. Namun kelihatannya, Xanxus dan Squallo melupakan sesuatu. Benar, foto nista mereka masih ada di tangan Dee. Entah apa yang akan diperbuat Dee Kyou terhadap foto nista itu.

Keesokan harinya, lagi-lagi dunia mafia terguncang oleh sebuah artikel yang ditulis Dee Kyou. Bahkan kali ini terdapat SCOOP dengan memajang foto nista Xanxus dan Squallo lagi pangku-pangkuan di tempat tidur. Foto itu menjadi cover beberapa majalah terkemuka di Italy. Tsuna yang lagi-lagi mambaca majalah sambil sarapan, terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Hal itu disebabkan karena Tsuna tanpa sengaja nelen sendok omellete rice nya pas baca artikel yang ditulis Dee.

Kali ini, Xanxus dipusingkan dengan Hibari yang ingin meng-kamikorosu-nya dan Dino yang melarikan diri ketika melihatnya karena jawaban "Seme Dino". Lalu Byakuran yang terang-terangan PDKT sama Xanxus dan Enma yang menyeringai setan sambil membawa-bawa boneka Voodo mirip Xanxus karena jawaban "jatuh cinta sama Byakuran". Belum lagi Nonno yang menangis haru perihal jawaban "Memilih Nonno" dan menangis sedih ternyata putranya menikahi pria dan pernah berhubungan sama banci. Belum lagi Squallo menggugat cerai dari Xanxus. Ketika persidangan mereka dilaksanakan dan hakim menanyakan alasan Squallo menggugat Xanxus, dengan suaranya yang aduhai Squallo menjawab.

"Aku gak mau disamain sama banci kaleng itu! Aku gak relaaaa! Ternyata suamiku bekas pake banciiii!" teriak lebay Squallo yang nangis Bombay.

Begitulah, berkat artikel sinting yang Dee Kyou tulis, rumah tangga yang bahagia, aman, dan tentram pun musnah tak bersisa. Xanxus dan Squallo bercerai. Tsuna koma di rumah sakit karena nelen sendok. Mukuro selingkuh sama Ken (karena Tsuna koma, jadi dia gak bisa PIIIIP Tsuna). Levi dan Lussuria menjadi selebritis mendadak.

Dan berhubung sekarang Dee lagi diburu sama Xanxus (dia mau bales dendam), maka Dee tutup penpic sinting ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca penpic ini, lebih terima kasih lagi kalo mau review. Request masih dibuka, kok.

"Ketemu, author sampah!" Xanxus muncul di hadapan Dee sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"GGYYYAAAAAA! Readers! Dee cabut yah! Kalau mau request pertanyaan gaje dan korban berikutnya, bisa ngetik kotak di bawah kok!"

"Matilah kau, sampah!"

"GGGGGYYYYAAAA! TASUKETTEEEEE!"

- To Be Continued -


	3. Chapter 3 - Hibari Kyouya

Hai, hai…. Ketemu lagi dengan Dee di penpic sinitng ini…. Sesuai saran seorang reader, rate fic Dee ubah jadi T, gak K+ lagi… Yosh, saatnya bales surat cinta para readers *ditabok* eh salah, bales review maksudnya….

**LalaNur Aprilia**

wkwkwkwkwkwk...Arigatou, Lala-san... iy de, Lala-san menang... XS tu mang pair unyu2... tenang, Lala-san... keinginan Lala-san dikabulin di chap ini...

**E-61**

konnichiwa, E-san...

kl E-san tny demi apa Xanxus prnh jd pcr Luss, mk jwbn Dee adlh: Demi menghancurkan rumah tangga bahagia Xanxus n Squallo! Muahahahahahah-uhk-uhuk-uhuk... ehem! ttg request E-san... Dee rasa agk sdkit sulit... tp mgkn bs diusahakan... arigatou gozaimasu, E-san...

**DarkLidyaNuvola Del Cielo**

Arigatou, Lidya-san...

gpp kok kl gk suka 6927, Lidya-san... krn pair 6927 terjadi kn krn 27 dipelet sama 69... kn dah Dee ksh info, kl dulu tuh 27 prnh nolak 69.. nah 69 lgsg mempraktekkan pribahasa : cinta ditolak dukun bertindak... moga2 di chapter ini Lidya-san jg ngakak baca artikel sinting buatan Dee..

**Hikari Vongola**

waahh... Hikari-san jadi speechless bc penpic (sinting) Dee... tp bntr! Hikari-san anak Xanxus? kok manggil Xanxus dgn sebutan papa? mamanya Hikari-san Squallo? gmn cra beranaknya? *digigit Scorpiodiira*

**Anonim**

Arigatou... Requestnya dimasukin dftr list (nista) dl yh...

**Daehyun**

ni udah dibuat... silakan dinikmati penpic nista nan sinting ini...

**DancingMegalon**

Arigatou... Dee jg masih sulit membayangkan Abang codet yg cool itu doyan sm cewe setengah jadi n ikan lele... akhir kta, mhon dukungannya trus yh... :)

**Little Otaku**

jgn ditahan-tahan ktwanya... ntr jd sinting kyk Dee loh... *ditabok Little-san* arigatou reviewnya... :D

**Ara**

salam kenal jg, Ara-san... arigatou review ny...

seperti yg Dee jelaskan ke Lidya-san, pair 6927 di penpic (sinting) ini terjadi krn 27 dipelet 69... yh, secara pribadi sih pair kesukaan Dee tuh D18 n ShiZaya (Ara: Itu pair fandom tetangga, geblek!) He-eh... Dee adaptasi dr acra om botak De*y Co*buzer yakni abu-abu.. *plak* slah satu request Ara-san dah dikabulin di chp ni... moga suka n mkin ngakak bc penpic (sinting) ini.. request yg satu lg, dah dimasukin k dftar list kok...

**Zumisa Kahyuchi**

Dee seneng klo Zumi-san puas dgn penpic sinting ini... Request dikabulkan... pertanyaan dr Zumi-san sudah ditanyakan sama Hibari, liat ja jawaban Hibari dlm penpic ini...

* * *

**(freak) Question for Mafia**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Rating : T

Genre : Parody/ Humor

Warning : penpic ini gak jelas, mungkin banyak yang jayus, tidak disarankan untuk dibaca bagi readers yang masih waras.

Chapter (Korban ke-)3 : Hibari Kyouya

Dee Kyou celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kelihatannya Dee sedang menghindari sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang. Benar, saudara-saudara! Dee mati-matian menghindari kejaran Xanxus. Bahkan Dee sampe bela-belain minta tolong (baca: ngancam) Mukuro buat pinjemin kunci gerbang neraka, dan homestay sementara di rumah saudara sepupu Mukuro yang mukanya mirip banget sama dia (mereka berdua sama-sama bertampang mesum) dan bekerja sambilan jadi butler iblis di keluarga Phan***hive dari fandom sebelah. Namun Xanxus tidak menyerah juga mengejar Dee, Dee jadi curiga kalau Xanxus jadi jatuh cinta sama Dee. *di x-gun*

Akhirnya, setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari Xanxus, Dee Kyou kembali untuk membuat dunia mafia heboh dengan ulasan artikel yang Dee tulis. Dan sekarang Dee sudah tiba di gedung Namimori dan Dee langsung saja melangkahkan kaki jenjang Dee (reader: ke-PD-an lu!) ke ruang Committee Discipline. Di depan pintu, terdapat tulisan: ORANG SINTING JANGAN MASUK! 18 LAGI SIBUK!

Lalu tanpa basa basi Dee langsung membuka pintu ruangan Committee Discipline. Dan terlihatlah seorang uke tsundere yang mendiami ruangan itu a.k.a Hibari Kyouya yang sedang sibuk, errrr–, main hulahup(?). Dengan segera, Dee mengeluarkan handy cam dan mengarahkan ke Hibari yang sedang 'sibuk'.

Posisi Hibari yang membelakangi Dee membuat Hibari tidak menyadari kalau Dee sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan Committee Discipline dan merekamnya. Itu wajar saja, karena Hibari memainkan hulahup sambil menghidupkan musik dengan volume yang setara dengan teriakan aduhai Squallo. Dan inilah background music yang dipakai Hibari;

"GOYANG DOMBRET~~~~~~ GOYANG DOMBRET~~~~~"

Dan Hibari makin bersemangat memutar-mutar hulahup di pinggang rampingnya. Pinggul Hibari pun bergoyang dengan seksehnya. Kalau Don Cavallone liat, bisa dipastikan Hibari langsung di raep olehnya. Masih menggoyangkan pinggang dan pinggulnya, Hibari terdengar mulai mengikuti suara sang penyanyi.

"GOYANG DOMBRET~~~~~~ GOYANG DOMBRET~~~~~~ AH! AH! AAAHHH~~~~"

Oho! Ternyata suara Hibari yang mengikuti lagu tersebut (terutama di lirik ah!ah!ah!-nya) sangat cute dan moe sekali…. Dee jadi ingin ngeraep Hibari juga, biar suara ah!ah!ah!-nya Hibari makin kenceng dan sekseh… Nufufufufu…. (Dee nyolong ketawa mesum si semangka pedofil *ditrident*)

Hibari tetap tidak sadar kalau 'kesibukannya' tengah direkam oleh Dee. Hibari tetap saja bergoyang dan memutar-mutar pinggangnya sambil terus bernyanyi. Dee menunggu 10 menit, namun kelihatannya Hibari tak kunjung berhenti.

15 menit…

30 menit…

40 menit…. Dee mulai ngerasa tangan Dee pegel.

50 menit…. Tangan Dee mati rasa.

60 menit…. _'Buje gileee…. Buset dah ni anak. Joget kok gak berenti-berenti juga. Udah satu jam nih. Pantes aja Abang Dino seneng maen sama Kyou-chan malem-malem di tempat tidur, ternyata ini rahasianya, Kyou-chan tidak cepat lelah, letih, lesu, dan letoy karena tiap hari berlatih hulahup.' _Batin Dee.

Dan akhirnya setelah penantian yang panjang, Hibari menghentikan kesibukannya di menit ke-75. Dee langsung nyimpen baik-baik handy cam tadi. Hibari yang masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Dee, mematikan radio BGM-nya. Lalu mengibaskan poninya yang basah oleh keringat. Dee jadi inget bintang iklan shampoo pas ngeliat Hibari ngibasin poninya.

"Ehem! Konnichiwa, Kyou-chan." Sapa Dee. Hibari tersentak kaget dan langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Herbivore, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?" Tanya Hibari tanpa membalas sapaan Dee. Gak sopan banget. Namun Dee tetap sabar menghadapi ketidakramahan uke tsundere di depan Dee.

"Ng? Tadi saya masuk dengan cara membuka pintu itu." Jawab Dee polos sambil menunjuk pintu masuk ruangan.

PLETAK! Sebuah tonfa nyium jidat Dee dengan mesranya. Hibari melemparkan tonfanya dengan penuh kasih sayang ke arah Dee.

"WADDAAW~~~!"

"Jangan main-main!" Hibari men-death glare Dee.

"Loh? Saya serius kok." Ujar Dee sambil ngusap-ngusap jidat. Dee kan ngejawab pertanyaan Hibari dengan benar, ya kan, readers?

"Bukannya di depan pintu masuk ada tulisan 'dilarang masuk'?"

"Heh? Gak ada tuh."

PLETAK! Sebuah tonfa lagi nyium jidat Dee untuk kedua kalinya.

"Iiii…tttteeeee… Hidoi yo, Kyou-chan…" rengek Dee mewek.

"Jangan pake bahasa yang aneh-aneh. Pake bahasa yang bisa kumengerti."

"Heh? Itu kan bahasa Jepang, bahasa negeri kamu sendiri, Kyou-chan? Masa kamu gak ngerti bahasa negeri sendiri?"

GEDEBUK! Kali ini meja tamu yang nyium muka cakep Dee.

"AAADDDUUUHH! KAMU APA-APAAN SIH, KYOU-CHAN?! BRUTAL BANGET! INI BENERAN SAKIT, SETAN! LOE PIKIR ENAK DICIUM MEJA!? DICIUM DINO BARU ENAK!" KALI INI DEE BENAR-BENAR HABIS KESABARAN NGADEPIN SI MANIAK BERTARUNG SEBIJI INI. (#reader: woi! Capslock jebol!# #Dee: o iya. Sori, hehe..#)

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Haneuma gak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Jawab pertanyaanku, atau kamikorosu!"

"KAMU YANG NGALIHIN PEMBICARAAN, SETAN! AKU GAK TERIMA DICIUM SAMA MEJA! KAMU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB! PANGGIL PENGHULU SEKARANG JUGA! KITA KE K-U-A SEKARANG! KAWINKAN AKU SAMA DINO!" DEE MAKIN TEREAK-TEREAK GAJE. (#reader: author geblek! Dibilangin capslock jebol!# #Dee: apa iya? Tadi udah ditambal kok, masa jebol lagi? Semen Hol*im gak bagus nih# *Dee dibantai reader*)

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Herbivore!"

"Herbivore? Namaku bukan itu! Kamu pikir kamu siapa bisa seenak udelmu manggil aku Herbivore!?"

"Aku? Aku penguasa Namimori, Hibari Kyouya! Muahahahahahahaha!" Hibari mulai OOC.

Dan pertarungan antara Hibari dengan Dee tak terelakkan lagi. Pertarungan mulut maksudnya. (#Dee: reader jangan salah paham ya! Jangan berpikiran mesum dulu. Maksud pertengkaran mulut di atas dalam konteks harafiahnya kok, bukan dalam konteks laga bibir + lidah.# #Reader: kita gak mikir begitu, lu ja yang mesum, geblek!#)

Mari kita skip pertarungan antara Dee dengan Hibari. Karena pertarungan keduanya tidak ada bedanya dengan pertarungan anak TK yang berebut makanan. Lagipula kalau ditulis, bisa ngabis-ngabisin halaman.

"Mau apa kau datang?" Tanya Hibari yang sudah capek bertengkar dan memilih duduk di sofa.

"Ettoo…. Saya datang untuk mewawancarai kamu, Kyou-chan." jawab Dee yang juga memilih duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapan Hibari.

"Jangan panggil aku Kyou-chan!"

"Tapi panggilan Kyou-chan kan manis."

"Ap-?! A-aku tidak manis, tau!" Hibari salting mendengar ucapan Dee. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah ke arah lain.

_'Ah, benar juga. Nih anak kan tsundere.'_ Batin Dee.

"Terus kau siapa?" lanjut Hibari setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"O iya. Maaf, sampai lupa mengenalkan diri. Saya Dee Kyou, seorang jurnalis yang menulis artikel (freak) Question for Mafia. Hari ini saya datang untuk mewawancarai kamu, Kyou-chan, guardian terkuat di dunia mafia." Salam Dee.

"Hn! Itu sudah pasti!" Hibari PD tingkat akut sambil ngibasin poninya.

"Jadi, saya bisa mewawancarai kamu, Kyou-chan?"

"Tidak!"

"EEEHHHH!? Ke-kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin menjawab." Dee speechless ngedenger ucapan Hibari.

_'Hmm~~~ Sepertinya aku harus memakai cara itu.'_ Batin Dee. Lalu Dee mengeluarkan sebuah kandang burung.

"Hibari! Hibari!" cicip burung kuning di dalam kandang.

"Hibird?" Hibari memastikan burung di kandang adalah Hibird. Hibird langsung menyanyikan mars Namimori.

"Pantas saja aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Ternyata Hibird kau culik?" ujar Hibari sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, maka Hibird akan kukembalikan." Balas Dee yang juga mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Maka saya akan melakukan ini." Dee ngeluarin Hibird dari kandang. Lalu menggenggam Hibird dengan agak kencang. "Sepertinya saya akan makan usus goreng burung kenari malam ini." Lanjut Dee.

"Hibari! Tolong!" cicip Hibird.

"TIDAAAKK! HIIIIIBBBIIIRRRDD…!" Hibari tereak lebay ala protagonist telenovela yang sering ditonton Xanxus.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai tanya jawabnya, Kyou-chan?" Tanya Dee sambil tersenyum manis.

Gluk! Hibari nelen ludah. _'Kalo herbivore ini tidak dituruti, nanti Hibird hanya tinggal nama. Siapa lagi yang akan menjadi temanku kalau bukan Hibird? Aku kan gak punya temen laen. Bagaimana bisa punya temen, bicara saja aku gagu.'_ batin Hibari galau. Akhirnya Hibari mengangguk pasrah. Dan Dee nyengir iblis.

"Baiklah, saya mulai dengan 5 pertanyaan essai(?). Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa kamu mau jadi Guardian of Cloud nya Vongola?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawab!"

"Jawab, Kyou-chan! Kalo gak jawab nanti Hibird saya perkosa loh!"

"Jangan! Jangan dia yang kau perkosa, aku rela menggantikannya…"

"Sumpe loe?" mata Dee berbinar-binar.

"Ya enggak lah! Becanda kalee…. Daripada sama loe, mending gue diraep Yama-pyon." O-em-ji! Hibari sudah OOC sekali! Dee ngurut dada denger ke-alay-an Hibari.

"Ya sudah. Nanti saya suruh Takeshi-kun ngeraep kamu."

"Ciyus? Miapa?"

"Misedaprasasotoduren!"

"Kayaknya enak, aku pesan satu!"

_'Sabaaar…. Sabar….. Sabar, Dee…. Tarik nafas, buang…. Tarik, buang…. Ingat, senyum profesional!'_ batin Dee nabahin diri sendiri.

"Nanti saya beliin. Sekarang jawab pertanyaan saya dulu."

"Pertanyaan yang mana yach?"

_'Ini anak! Entar kusuruh Daemon ngeraep dia baru tau…'_ kesabaran Dee bener-bener diuji oleh anak abege labil bin alay satu ini. Namun Dee tetap tidak kehilangan kendali diri Dee.

"Ini pertanyaannya, Kyou-chan…. Kenapa kamu mau jadi Guardian of Cloud Vongola?"

"Emmmhh….. Kenapa yach….? Kasih tau gak yach….?"

_'Entar malem BENERAN gue summon Daemon buat ngeraep nih anak!'_

"Kamu tau, Kyou-chan? Kamu sudah sangat OOC sekali loh…. Entar fangirl(boy) kamu ilfil ngeliat kamu."

Hibari langsung tersadar mendengar ucapan Dee. Dan akhirnya Hibari kembali ke asalnya(?) yang cool dan anti sosial. Dee bernafas lega ngeliat Hibari yang sudah tobat(?), itu artinya Hibari bisa diwawancarai kembali dengan baik dan benar.

"Ehem! Jadi jawabannya apa?"

"Kenapa aku mau jadi Guardian? Itu karena aku adalah karnivor!"

Sebenernya jawaban Hibari sangat tidak nyambung sekali. Tapi Dee males ngebahasnya. Ngabis-ngabisin halaman. Karena itu Dee milih untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan.

"Pertanyaan kedua. Kyou-chan, umur kamu 16 tahun dan beda 2 tahun dari trio baka (baca: 275980) itu kan?" –Hibari ngangguk–

"Terus sekarang kamu kelas 3 SMP kan?" –Hibari ngangguk lagi–

"Tapi bukankah trio baka kelas 2 SMP, lagipula seharusnya umur 16 tahun tu udah kelas 1 SMA. Jadi kenapa kamu masih kelas 3 SMP?"

"Aku bisa memilih tingkatan kelas sesuai keinginanku."

"Bilang aja kamu tinggal kelas, Kyou-chan…." cibir Dee.

"Hmph! Kamikorosu!" Hibari ngeluarin tonfa kesayangannya.

"Tapi emang bener kan? Kamu emang tinggal kelas kan?"

"Dasar herbivore cerewet! Emang kenapa kalau aku tinggal kelas?"

"Beararti kamu bego dong! Nyakakakakakak….." Dee ketawa nista. Langsung aja kepala Dee dipentung tonfa.

"Adududududuh….." Dee ngusap-ngusap kepala. "Next question, dimata kamu, apa menariknya seorang Dino Cavallone?"

"Aku tidak mau jawab pertanyaan itu. Karena itu adalah pertanyaan ke-6."

"Heh? Masa sih?"

"Hitung aja sendiri."

Lalu Dee mulai ngitung dalem hati. _'Hm, masalah guardian, masalah umur, masalah perbedaan umur dengan trio baka, masalah tingkatan kelas, lalu pertanyaan untuk memastikan bener enggaknya Kyou-chan tinggal kelas. Waduh, bener-bener udah 5! Ternyata ni anak ngitung!'_

"Ky-Kyou-chan…. Plis, jawab pertanyaan yang terakhir dong…. Aku mohon…."

"Hmph. Gak mau!"

"Tolong dong…. Itu pertanyaan dari salah satu fangirl kamu loh…." Dee melas.

"Terus masalah buat gue?"

"Ya enggak sih…. Tapi kan…."

"Sekali nggak tetap nggak!"

"Kyou-chan….."

"Nggak!"

"Hibird kujadiin sop nih!"

"O-ok! Ok! Gue jawab! Jangan bikin sop Hibird, plis. Apa menariknya si Haneuma ya? Menurutku, Haneuma itu… ummhh….. gimana bilangnya ya….." pipi Hibari bersemu merah. Dee mulai menunjukkan perhatian (baca: hasrat fujoshi) pada Hibari yang malu-malu.

_'Pasti jawaban Kyou-chan so sweet benget!'_ batin Dee penasaran.

"Umm…. Haneuma itu…. Kalau ditanya apa yang menarik dari Haneuma…. Jawabannya…. Sudah pasti… GAK ADA APA PUN YANG MENARIK DARI SEORANG HANEUMA, Herbivore bodoh!"

Dee cengo. Apa-apaan jawaban tadi? Padahal udah jelas Hibari cinta mati sama Dino, terbukti dari penpic author sebelumnya yang judulnya––(*reader narik Squallo buat nyensor* "VVVOOOOIIIII! DILARANG IKLAN, AUTHOR SINTING!")

"Pertanyaanmu sudah selesai? Aku mau tidur siang." Tanya Hibari yang melihat Dee terkapar karena suara aduhai Squallo mampir di telinga Dee.

"E-eh! Tu-tunggu dulu, Kyou-chan! masih ada 15 pertanyaan yang harus kamu jawab." Larang Dee yang telah bangkit.

"Terlalu banyak! Kamikorosu!"

"Tenang, Kyou-chan. 15 pertanyaan ini bukan essai(?) kok, tapi multiple choice(?)."

"Sebutkan, cepat!"

"Tonfa atau Hibird?"

"Hibird."

"Allaude jadi ayah kamu atau Tsuna jadi suami kamu?"

"Tsuna jadi suami."

"Hibird sakit atau Dino dimutilasi Byakuran?"

"Dino dimutilasi."

"Denger dangdut atau k-pop?"

"Denger k-pop."

_'EEEEHHH!? Tapi tadi kamu kan joget-joget sambil denger dangdut!?'_ Dee kaget, namun dari luar tetap stay cool.

"Kalu gitu, ShiN*e atau SMA*H?"

"SMA*H."

"Loh? Mereka kan bukan k-pop, Cuma plagiat doang?"

"Suka-suka gue dong."

"Cih! Jadi seme Mukuro atau uke Yamamoto?"

"Uke Yamamoto."

"Hatsune Miku atau Kagamine Rin?"

"Kagamine Rin."

"Eh? Kok bisa? Kan lebih moe Miku?"

"Rin berambut blonde dirty."

_'Heh? Oh! Aaaah…. Dee bisa ngerti kenapa Kyou-chan milih Rin….'_

"Nonton Yaoi atau Hentai?"

"Hentai."

Dee bengong. Seorang Hibari Kyouya nonton hentai? Gak bisa bayangin…..

"Power ranger atau Kamen Rider?"

"Power ranger."

"Jadi ranger pink atau ranger red?"

"Jadi ranger pink."

"Ballet atau Hiphop?"

"Ballet."

"Pedicure medicure atau ke salon?"

"Pedimedi dong…"

"Dino ngeraep saya atau saya yang ngeraep Dino?"

"Kau ku kamikorosu."

"Gak ada pilihan jawaban kayak gitu, Kyou-chan…"

"Bagiku, pilihan yang mana pun sama saja. Ujung-ujungnya aku akan meng-kamikorosu-mu." Hibari ngeluarin aura pembunuh ala possessive tsundere.

GLUK! Dee nelen ludah ngeliat Hibari. Di belakang Hibari kayak ada bayangan Dai-Maou.

"Ka-kalau gitu selanjutnya, Jalan-jalan sama Lussuria atau kencan sama Mukuro?"

"Jalan-jalan sama Lussuria."

"Diraep Daemon atau ngeraep I-Pin?"

"Diraep Daemon aja deh."

_'Si Daemon pasti lagi sujud syukur sekarang.'_

"Sudah selesai pertanyaanmu?"

"Hhhhh…. Iya. Sudah selesai. Terima kasih kerja samanya, Kyou-chan. sekarang kamu bisa tidur siang."

Lalu Dee bersiap keluar dari ruang committee Discipline. Sebelum membuka pintu, Dee mendengar Hibari manggil.

"Oi, Herbivore! Kau bilang kau bisa nyuruh Yamamoto Takeshi ngeraep aku kan?"

"Eh? Yaaahh….. emang bisa sih…." Jawab Dee. _'Daemon juga bisa aku suruh ngeraep kamu kok.'_ Tambah Dee dalam hati.

"Beneran? Kamu bisa nyuruh Yama-pyon ngeraep aku? Nggak bo'ong kan?"

_'Waduh! OOC Kyou-chan kumat.'_ Dalam hati Dee panik. "Bisa kok. Aku gak akan bohong sama kamu." Dee senyum komersil.

"Owh… Oke deh, kalo gitu entar malem aku mau siap-siap nyambut Yama-pyon."

"O-ooohh…." Dee cuma bisa berkomentar itu. Dan Dee sudah membuka pintu ruangan ketika Hibari kembali bertanya.

"Hei, hei…. Sebaiknya aku pakai boxer atau celana dalam ketat yah? Warna apa yah?"

Baiklah, saudara-saudara! Akhirnya Hibari Kyouya sukses bikin Dee stress! Dan dengan tampang -najis-amat-deh-gue-ngeliat-lu-alay-gini-, Dee ngejawab Hibari.

"Sa'karep mu lah, Kyou-chan."

"Hmmm…. Gitu yach? Makasih sarannya, qaqa... Qaqa baiiiik deeehh…."

Dan Dee langsung keluar sambil ngebanting pintu ruangan dan kabur sambil ngumpat-ngumpat.

_'Sialan! Gara-gara tu anak gue stress! Stress stadium akhir! Gue bakal beneran summon si Daemon buat ngeraep Hibari Kyouya. Khe…khe..khe..khe…'_

Esok paginya, Tsuna gak lagi sarapan sambil baca ulasan artikel Dee. Udah kapok dia dua kali sarapan sambil baca. Kali ini Tsuna sarapan sambil nonton TV. Di acara berita 'Selamat Pagi, Mafia', Tsuna melihat Dee Kyou menjadi bintang tamu.

"Dee-san!?" Tsuna kaget. All Guardian Vongola, L-80-59-69-18-96-33, yang menemani Tsuna sarapan, langsung melihat kea rah TV. Dee Kyou terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan pembawa acara dan meminta pihak TV untuk memutarkan sebuah video. Dan terputarlah rekaman video nista Hibari yang joget-joget gaje pake hulahup sambil nyanyi-nyanyi.

Hibari jawdrop. Tsuna ayan. Ryohei langsung mandi wajib. Chrome tereak-tereak fujo. Mukuro dan Gokudera ketawa setan. Yamamoto nutupin mata Lambo. Dia sendiri nahan nosebleed-nya. Dino Cavallone yang kebetulan nonton acara itu di Italy, senyam-senyum mesum. Namun senyuman mesun itu hilang ketika Dee berkata.

"Minna, coba juga deh baca artikel yang saya tulis hari ini. Kalian akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

Dalam sekejap, semua orang langsung baca ulasan artikel Dee. Dan hasilnya berhasil membuat dunia mafia kembali hancur lebur bagai dihantam tsunami begitu mereka membaca ulasan artikel Dee. Hibari langsung dibawa ke RSJ terdekat oleh all guardian. Dino sedih ukenya ternyata cacat mental, akhirnya berpaling pada Xanxus yang juga lagi sedih dicerai Squallo. Dan Chrome langsung buat doujinshi 'XD for Adult Only'. Gokudera langsung ngerantai Yamamoto di rumahnya supaya Yamamoto gak dekat-dekat Hibari. Sedang Mukuro harus pasrah jagain tunangannya yang masih ayan. Mukuro gak bisa lagi selingkuh sama Ken. Perselingkuhan mereka kemarin ketahuan sama Chikusa.

Dan berhubung Dee Kyou harus mengikuti sesi konseling jiwa (Dee masih stress karena ngewawancarai Hibari a.k.a abege alay), maka penpic nista ini pun Dee tutup. Arigatou atas reviewnya, readers… Moga-moga kalian gak kecewa dengan ulasan kali ini. Dee udah stress berat ngetik ulasan artikel ini, Hibari-nya alay tingkat akut!

Request masih dibuka, kirim korban selanjutnya dengan mengetik (f)QfMspasiNAMA KORBAN, kirim ke kotak di bawah ini. Atau yang mau ngasih pertanyaan gaje juga boleh, caranya tulis NAMA KORBANenterPERTANYAAN, kirim melalui Tiki (JNE juga boleh) ke alamat di dalam kotak di bawah. (Dee lebih berharap dikirimin pertanyaan geje sih)

Akhir kata, R_E_V_I_E_W dan sampai jumpa di ulasan berikutnya….

- To Be Continued –

* * *

Dee's note : minna, ada yang tau gak dapetin doujin KHR n DRRRR! di situs mana? Yang peke bahasa Inggris yah… Dee udah ngobrak-ngabrik web, tapi belum ketemu-ketemu juga…. Butuh asupan doujin! Oh ya, akhirnya manga KHR di publikasikan di negeri garuda tercinta ini! Waaaaiii! Banzaaaiiii!


	4. Chapter 4 - Yamamoto & Gokudera

Alohaaaaaa….. Ketemu lagi dengan author tercinta kalian, Dee Kyou…. Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis artikel, sekarang tibalah saatnya Dee menghancurkan image setiap mafia yang Dee wawancarai.

Sebelum membaca artikel yang telah Dee ulas, ada baiknya kalau Dee bales dulu review penuh cinta dari para reader…

**LalaNur Aprilia**

Lala-chan... requst-nya ditunda sementara yah... tunggu dapet ide dulu baru Dee kabulin... Kemarin dah nulis separuh, tapi tiba-tiba mentok, takutnya kalo dipaksa nulis bakal failed... Honto ni gomen ne... m

**Nagi Arisaka**

Arigatou, Nagi-san... Dee rasa agak susah kalo mau wawancarai Fran, Nagi-san... dia kan datar bgt, jadi bkal susah dinistain.. *dilempar pisau* Kalo di suruh milih Squ n Luss, Dee bkal ngewawancarai Luss... Tungguin ja tanggal mainnya, Nagi-san...

Dee juga heran kok bisa Hibari alay gitu... Tapi kalo krn itu Dino jd ilfil sama Hibari, tu malah nguntungin Dee... Dee jadi bisa kawin sama Dino.. Kyaaaa, keceplosan... Xp *ditonfa*

**Hikari Vongola**

Dee gak serius buat Dae18 n 8018 kok, Hikari-san... Pair fave Dee ttp D18... daripada jadi anak pungut(?) XS, mending Dee milih dipungut sama Giotto deh... lebih ganteng... XD

Arigatou atas infonya, Hikari-san... semua doujin di mochiburimanga udah Dee babat habis! (terutama doujin KHR n DRRR!)

**Guest #1**

Dee gak tahan sama puppy eyes no jutsu-nya kamu, Guest-san... akhirnya Dee kabuli deh di chap ni... moga2 suka... arigatou reviewnya yah... :D

**LelochZero18**

1st gak masalah kok biarpun gk log-in, Leloch-san... Dee seneng kok nerima surat cinta Leloch-san.. *dibantai Leloch-san*

2. Alaude? Dee gak mau diborgol! Alaude sejuta kali lipat lebih seram dari Xanxus... X kalo Rasiel, Dee bingung gmn wawancarai dia, masa Dee harus ngewawancarai dia di neraka?

3. pertanyaan S/U tu pa yah? dee bingung pas bacanya... *pasang muka sepolos Chrome*

Arigatou reviewnya Leloch-san...

**Ara**

Ara-saaaaaannnn... Honto ni arigatou... Ara-san mau repot2 berulang kali review fic Dee...

selingkuh tu kn mang indah Ara-san, asal gak ketauan... fufufufu... Ara-san bngung yh sama tipe Dino yg tiba2 melenceng ke om-om codet? ntar deh, Dee bkal terbang ke Italy, mampir ke Cavallone HQ, trz wawancarai Dino... n kebingungan Ara-san bkal terjawab...

Dee udah buka LiveJournal kok, Ara-san... makasih byk infonya...

**Furiez**

Arigatou, Furiez-san...

jujur sejauh ni, Dee jg pling seneng sm chp 2, coz Dee bisa menistakan Xanxus! muahahahahaha... *di x-gun* request dikabulkan... moga Furiez-san senang...

**Hikari**

Fufufufu... tapi Hikari-san senang kan? Hibari Dee buat jadi berbeda dari biasanya...

Maaf, Hikari-san... link yang Hikari-san kasih gak kebaca loh... kosong gitu... bisa gk www-ny gak usah ditulis.. cth : animetoshoorg (tambahkan dot sebelum org) begitu... arigatou ne, Hikari-san... ditunggu review-nya lagi *maksa* *digebuk Hikari-san*

**Guest #2**

Whuuuttzzz? Siapa!? Reborn!? NO, NO, NO, NOOOO! Dee blm mau mati! Guest-san #2, jgn buat Dee nyia-nyiakan nyawa dgn wawancarai Reborn... Dee blm ngeraep Dino! Makanya Dee pilih deh, request wawancarai Goku(+Yama)... moga2 kamu puas... arigatou review-nya...

**Little Otaku**

fufufufu... akhirnya Dee berhasil ngebuat pokerface Little-san hancur... Hmmm... Byakuran? ok, diusahain deh... Tapi Dee gak janji bisa kasih 10069... waaahh... udah dibeli ternyata... Tapi krn masih vol.2, jd masih blm seru manga KHR-nya... baru introducing ja... =_=

**Guest #3**

Arigatou... request dah dikabulin... :)

**ZuMiSa Kahyuchi**

ufufufufufufu... Dee seneng Zumi-san ngakak baca chap Hibari ni... Yah, Hibari kn alay, jadi wajar dia juga doyan sama anak alay yang lain alias Yamamoto *ditebas*

tadinya Dee mau buat Dino sama saya... tapi Dee takut fans D18 bkal ngirim surat kutukan kalo Dee buat pair DeeDino... +_+

Nih, langsung Dee kabulin Yama n Goku sekaligus dua2nya... Moga Zumi-san suka...

**Milky-Mist**

Domo arigatou... Mukuro yah... dia kn dah nista dari sononya *ditrident + dicakar Rin-X-Edden*, tp entar Dee bkal pikirin gmn caranya supaya (lebih)menistakan Mukuro... fufufufufufu...

**Rin-X-Edden**

Arererere? asma? Rin-chan, daijoubu? perlu manggil dokter dr RSJ?

Rin-chan enak, seneng Hibari ketauan alay... coba bayangin Dee yg wawancarai Hibari yg alay tu... Hibari alay di dpn mata Dee, ngebuat Dee stress! pake acara pngen diraep Take-kun lagi... Hhhhhhh... Mukuro masuk list, Gokudera(+Yamamoto) dikabulin... Moga Rin-chan suka...

**Yukihana-chan**

Request ttg Chrome dimasukin list dulu yah, Yuki-san...

arigatou dah review, nge-request, n ksh ide pertanyaan yg bkal diajuin...

**PoppedOutKirika**

hehehehehe... Arigatou Kirika-san... mukuro selingkuh sama Ken krn Dee pngn buat Mukuro tambah nista! *tenggelam di neraka ilusi* doujin KHR? Bagiiii... link-nya ja deh... DRRR bagus bgt loh, Kirika-san... Shizuo n Izaya tuh mirip bgt ma D18.. cuma sifatnya kebalik ja... Shizuo tsundere kyk Hibari n Izaya tkg cengar-cengir kyk Dino... Dee jg baru nntn DRRR 3 thn lalu kok... O y, klo bleh ksh saran, selain nntn Drrr, cb deh tnton jg anime Shiki, Mirai Nikki, HiguNaku.. crtanya bagus n lmyn 'gelap' jg... Tapi sama kyk DRRR, jgn nntn anime yg Dee saranin kalo Kirika-san lagi stress... bisa buat tmbah stress, krn crita anime tu agk2 berat gmn gtu... Ah! Anime Magi jg bgus loh... tu anime baru, br j selesai season-nya kmrn...

Sekali lagi Dee mohon maaf, link-nya gk kebaca loh, Kirika-san... buat ja link-nya kayak contoh yg Dee praktikkan ke Hikari-san di atas...

**alwayztora**

gpp Tora-san... kn jadi 2 review, hehehehe... di google udah capek ngobrak-ngabriknya, Tora-san... tp gk nemu byk... request 8059 dah di kabulin... semoga suka...

* * *

**(freak) Question for Mafia**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Rating : T

Genre : Parody/ Humor

Warning : penpic ini gak jelas, mungkin banyak yang jayus, tidak disarankan untuk dibaca bagi readers yang masih waras.

Chapter (Korban ke-)4 : Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato

Dee tidak menyangka, efek mewawancarai Hibari Kyouya pada artikel sebelumnya, membawa dampak buruk pada kewarasan Dee (reader : bukannya lu mang dah gak waras dari sononya?). Dee harus menjalani sesi konseling setiap hari non-stop! Tapi karena ditemani psikiater yang keren, Dee dengan senang hati menjalani sesi konseling bersama psikiater itu.

Sekarang, setelah beberapa waktu menginap di ruang rawat rumah sakit psikiater itu (reader : ternyata lu masuk RSJ toh, Dee), akhirnya Dee dikatakan sehat kembali. Dan bisa membuat ulasan artikel yang telah lama tidak Dee tulis. Ketika Dee sedang memikirkan siapa yang akan Dee wawancarai, tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan Dee melihat sepasang pasangan bodoh yang sedang berangkulan. Segera saja Dee langsung mendekati keduanya.

"Konnichiwa, Take-kun, Goku-pyon…." sapa Dee. Yamamoto & Gokudera langsung noleh.

"Kau kan….." keduanya berkata serempak.

"Benar! Saya Dee Kyou…"

"….Orang yang sudah menistakan Hibari! Kuhajar kau!" Gokudera langsung ngeluarin dinamitnya. (reader : are? Kok Goku marah karena Hibari yang dinistakan, tumben…)

"Kyaaaa… Takuuutt…. Take-kun, tolong…." Dee berlindung di balik punggung Yamamoto. Uh-oh, ternyata itu keputusan yang salah. Begitu melihat Dee memeluk pinggang Yamamoto dari belakang, Gokudera langsung mengaktifkan sistem C.A.I miliknya.

"Maa, maa…. Sudahlah, Gokudera…. Jangan menyerang orang lemah." Ujar Yamamoto menenangkan Gokudera.

"Kalau begitu, bilang sama orang sinting itu untuk melepaskan pelukannya!"

"Akan kulepaskan, tapi kalian harus mau kuwawancarai yah…" tawar Dee.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Aku menolak!" jawab Gokudera.

"Hmm… apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Aku wawancarai Take-kun saja. Ayo kita pergi, Take-kun." Ajak Dee sambil ngerankul tangan Yamamoto.

"Baiklah, ayo." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Woi! Tunggu! Apa-apaan kalian? Kau juga Yakyuu Baka, kenapa kau mau saja pergi dengan orang aneh itu?" protes Gokudera.

"Dee tidak aneh, Hayato. Memang dia agak sedikit nyentrik, tapi bukan berarti dia orang jahat kan?" ujar Yamamoto. Oh Yamamoto, Dee terharu denger pembelaan Yamamoto…

"Lagipula, kau kan tidak mau diwawancarai. Jadi aku saja yang pergi dengan Dee untuk diwawancarai. Aku tidak keberatan kok." Lanjut Yamamoto.

"Itu benar, Goku-pyon… Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau kamu menolak diwawancarai, jadi aku hanya akan mewawancarai Take-kun saja. B-E-R-D-U-A-A-N!" ujar Dee memberi penekanan dikata terkhir. Dee menyeringai licik melihat Gokudera yang mulai mengeluarkan aura cemburu tingkat dewa.

"A-Aku ralat! Aku ikut diwawancarai!" putus Gokudera. Dan seringaian Dee makin lebar. Akhirnya Dee, Yamamoto & Gokudera masuk ke dalam sebuah café untuk segera memulai wawancara(aneh) untuk artikel(sinting) yang Dee tulis.

"Ehem! Sepertinya saya sudah tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi. Kaian berdua sudah mengenal saya bukan? Tadi kan saya sudah memperkenalkan diri." Tanya Dee.

"Lansung saja mulai! Gak usah banyak bacot loe!" semprot Gokudera. Dee terpaksa ngebuka payung buat ngehindari hujan lokal Gokudera.

"Ahahahaha…. Lalu kau mau bertanya apa, Dee?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Gini loh, Take-kun. Dee bakal nanya 5 pertanyaan essai dan 15 pertanyaan multiple choice. Dan kalian harus jawab sejujur-jujurnya. Gak boleh bohong, karena Dee tau mana yang beneran dan mana yang bohong." Jelas Dee.

"Sepertinya menarik. Ayo kita mulai saja." Ujar Yamamoto.

"Dee mulai dengan multiple choice yah… Pertanyaannya sama untuk kalian berdua. Giotto atau Reborn?"

"Reborn-san!" jawab Gokudera.

"Giotto-san." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Di raep Mukuro ato nge-raep Daemon?"

"Gak bisa milih!" jawab Yamamoto & Gokudera serempak.

"Harus milih loh! Biarpun kedua pilihan itu sama nistanya." Paksa Dee. Yamamoto & Gokudera saling pandang.

"Nge-raep Daemon."ujar keduanya kompak. (#Dae : woi! Dimana-mana gue yang nge-raep anak-anak, bukan anak-anak yang ngeraep gue!# #Dee : ini jaman emansipasi anak-anak, Mbah Dae..#)

"Yaoi atau Yuri?"

"YURIII!" Yamamoto & Gokudera semangat 45 jawabnya. Dee shock, 8059 fudan?

"Gasai Yuno atau Kotonoha Katsura?"

"Gasai Yuno." Yamamoto ngejawab tegas.

"Hm… Mereka sama tipenya…. Kotonoha aja deh, lebih kalem." Jawab Gokudera.

"pertanyaan untuk Take-kun, Shigure Kintoki ataou Baseball? Dan untuk Goku-pyon, rokok atau Uri?"

"Hmm….. Pilihan yang sulit…. Shigure atou baseball…. Mmmmhhh…" Yamamoto terlihat kebingungan memilih.

"Rokok!" jawab Gokudera cepat. Uri keluar dari box weapon dan nyakar Gokudera. Dee terpaksa harus nangkap Uri dan misahin dia dari Gokudera. Sambil menenangkan Uri di pangkuan Dee, Dee nunggu Yamamoto menentukan pillihan. Namun Yamamoto masih terlihat berpikir. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menunduk.

5 menit…. 10 menit…. 30 menit….. Yamamoto masih terlihat belum bisa mengambil keputussan. Gokudera yang duduk di sampingnya, menegur Yamamoto.

"Oi, Yakyuu Baka! Cepat jawab!" perintah Gokudera sambil mengguncang bahu Yamamoto. Namun Yamamoto tetap tidak bergeming. Karena penasaran, Dee dan Gokudera ngintip wajah Yamamoto yang dari tadi menunduk. Dee dan Gokudera melihat mata Yamamoto terpejam, dan–

"Zzzzz….. Groookkk….. Zzzzz…." –suara dengkuran Yamamoto. Dee dan Gokudera face-bang ke meja.

_'Ini anak! Ditungguin jawabannya, eh dia malah molor!'_ batin Dee dongkol. Gokudera terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah diamitnya dan bermaksud meledakkan Yamamoto. Namun Dee melarangnya.

"Jangan, Goku-pyon! Jangan ledakkan Take-kun dengan sebuah dinamit! Ledakkan dengan 10 dinamit aja! Sekalian sumpel mulut Take-kun pake mercon!" ujar Dee. Gokudera tersenyum setan dan nurutin saran Dee. Namun, sepertinya dewi fortuna ada di pihak Yamamoto. Yamamoto terbangun sedetik sebelum Gokudera menyalakan sumbu dinamitnya.

"Huaaaaahhhmmmm…. Lumayan juga tidurku. Hm? Kalian ngapain, Dee, Hayato?" Tanya Yamamoto.

_'Sial! Padahal sedikit lagi…'_ batin Dee dan Gokudera kompak.

"Kita gak lagi ngapa-ngapain kok, Take-kun. Daripada itu, sudah dapet jawabannya?" alih Dee.

"Ah, iya! sudah dapat kok. Aku pilih Shigure Kintoki aja. Supaya aku bisa ngelindungi Tsuna dan yang lainnya." Ujar Yamamoto sambil senyum pepsodent. Dee dan Gokudera make sunglasses buat ngindari kilauan sinar Yamamoto.

"Selanjutnya, harem atau hentai?"

"Ha-harem…" jawab Gokudera malu-malu.

"Lebih enak hentai sih. Ahahahaha….." jawab Yamamoto tertawa lepas.

_'Whuttzz? Take-kun, selain fudan kamu juga hentai na otoko? Gak nyangka…..'_ batin Dee kaget.

"Dua seme satu uke atau dua uke satu seme?"

"Dua seme satu uke!" jawab Yamamoto yakin.

"Lebih baik dua uke satu seme, jadi gak gitu capek." Jawab Gokudera sambil manggut-manggut.

_'Walah… Jadi Goku-pyon udah pernah three-some? Sama siapa aja?'_ batin Dee penasaran.

"Teruz, milih tali atau borgol?"

"Tali!" jawab keduanya serempak.

"Soalnya kalau pake borgol sakit." Tambah Gokudera.

"Dan kalau pake tali, kita bisa bereksperimen macam-macam." Tambah Yamamoto. Dee cengo denger kata-kata tambahan duo anak SMP di depan Dee.

_'Mereka ini, masih SMP tapi sudah ngerti masalah yang gituan? Anak SMP jaman sekarang mengerikan!'_

"Lebih milih pasangan mana, 10069 atau 10051?"

"10069!" jawab Yamamoto & Gokudera bersemangat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Dee penasaran.

"Supaya si nanas itu menderita jadi uke si landak!" jawab Gokudera sadis.

"Karena mereka bakal ngelakukan 'itu' dengan S&M. Dan Mukuro yang bakal jadi M." jawab Yamamoto lebih tidak berperasaan.

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya, Hibari atau Orihaya Izaya?"

"Orihara Izaya, seringaiannya manis." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Hibari." Jawab Gokudera tersipu.

"Kalau Vongola gak ada, kalian milih Varia atau Millefiore?"

"Millefiore." Jawab Gokudera.

"Varia." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Amano Akira atau CLAMP?"

"CLAMP! Banyak bishounen manis." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Amano Akira. Bisa ngegambar chara keren kayak Kougami dan Ginoza." Jawab Gokudera.

"Jadi cewek atau jadi banci?"

"JADI CEWEK!" jawab Yamamoto & Gokudera antusias.

"Kencan sama Bianchi atau jadi uke Levi?"

"Ukh! Lebih baik kencan sama Aneki…. Biarpun aku harus pesan satu peti mati." Jawab Gokudera pucat.

"Kencan sama Bianchi-san. Amit-amit jadi uke, gue kan ultimate seme." Jawab Yamamoto PD.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, untuk Take-kun, bunuh Tsuna atau dibunuh Gokudera? Dan Goku-pyon, bunuh Tsuna atau diperkosa Xanxus?"

"Lebih baik bunuh Juudaime aja. Maaf, Juudaime, tapi aku ogah maen sama om-om sadis kayak Xanxus. Aku gak punya hobi S&M." jawab Gokudera sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Dibunuh Hayato. Kalau itu untuk melindungi Tsuna, aku rela mati di tanganmu, Hayato." Jawab Yamamoto sambil memandang lembut Gokudera. Gokudera tersipu malu.

_'Tunggu! Kok kayaknya ada yang aneh ya? Jawaban Take-kun emang super romantis, tapi rasanya ada yang salah deh.'_ Bati Dee bimbang. Namun, Dee putuskan untuk mengabaikannya aja.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai pertanyaan esssainya. Saya akan bertanya lima kali. Pertanyaan pertama sama untuk kalian berdua, Take-kun, Goku-pyon. Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" Tanya Dee.

"Hm? Siapa bilang kami pacaran?" balas Gokudera.

"Are? Bukannya kalian memang pacaran?"

"Tidak kok! Ya kan, Yakyuu Baka?"

"Itu benar, Dee. Aku dan Hayato tidak pacaran. Itu hanya pandangan dan kemauan fans aja." Dukung Yamamoto.

"Bo…Bohong….."

"Sayang sekali, kami tidak bohong." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Lalu kenapa kalian selalu berduaan dan kencan?"

"Hanya umtuk memuaskan fantasi fans 8059." Jawab Gokudera malas. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah bertanya 3 kali ya." Tambah Gokudera.

GLUP! _'Gawat, orang yang diwawancarai kali ini pintar, gak mungkin bisa diakal-akali.'_ Batin Dee.

"O-oke! Ini pertanyaanku yang keempat. Terus siapa pasangan kalian? Maksudku, orang yang kalian suka siapa?" Tanya Dee menggebu-gebu.

"Rahasia!" jawab Yamamoto & Gokudera tegas.

"Jahat….. Kasih tau dong…. Ayo, kasih tau….." rengek Dee.

"Gak! Cepat tanyakan satu pertanyaan lagi dan sudahi wawancara aneh ini!" amuk Gokudera. Dee mewek denger jawaban Gokudera.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa kasih tau siapa yang disukai Hayato, Dee." Tawar Yamamoto. Kalau ada kuping dan ekor anjing di kepala dan bokong Dee, pasti sekarang terlihat kuping yang tegak bersemangat dan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang.

"Maaaauuuuuu…" ucap Dee antusias.

"Kau, Yakyuu Baka! Jangan bilang-bilang!" larang Gokudera.

"Orang yang disukai Hayato itu, Reborn." Jawab Yamamoto sambill nyengir. Wajah Gokudera langsung merah semerah-merahnya. Sedang wajah Dee langsung berubah warna dari merah, biru, dan ke putih. Dan sambil megang toa mesjid, Dee langsung berkata(baca : tereak),

"WHAAAAAATTTTTTZZZZZZ!? REEEEEBBBBOOOOORRRNNNN?! GOKU-PYON SUKA SAMA REBORN, PEMBACA SEKALIAN!" tereak Dee sekeraas-kerasnya dan segaje-gejenya.

"Kalau gitu aku kasih tau juga siapa yang disukai Yakyuu Baka. Yang disukai Yakyuu Baka itu…"

"Baik! Pertanyaan terakhir!" ujar Dee memotong perkataan Gokudera.

"Woi! Dengerin, sialan!" amuk Gokudera.

"Kalau Dee dengerin kamu, kita gak bakal selesai-selesai sesi wawancara ini, Goku-pyon." Balas Dee santai. Gokudera akhirnya ngalah dan misuh-misuh di kursinya.

"Pertanyaan ke-5. Dimata kalian, seperti apa Sawada Tsunayoshi itu?"

"Juudaime adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab, penuh charisma, dan hebat!" jawab Gokudera berapi-api.

"Kamu bohong, Goku-pyon…"

"Aku gak bohong!"

"Menurut sumber data yang Dee baca, kamu gak nganggap Tsuna-chan seperti itu, Goku-pyon."

"Jangan becanda! Juudaime segalanya bagiku."

"Tapi yang tertulis di sini bertolak belakan dengan yang kamu katakan, Goku-pyon." Ujar Dee sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku denngan judul besar 'My Diary'.

"DIARIIIIKKKUUUUUUUU! Ke-kenapa diariku bisa ada padamu, Dee sialan?"

"Kufufufufufu…. Dee tidak bisa bilang kalau Dee menerima diari ini dari salah satu rekan kalian yang paling mesum. O iya, diari Take-kun juga ada padaku." Ujar Dee.

_'Pasti dia dapat dari si Nanas busuk itu. Yang paling mesum kan dia!'_ batin Yamamoto & Gokudera kompak.

"Jadi, sebaiknya kalian jawab dengan jujur atau isi diari ini akan Dee nyanyikan besok di TV."

"Ba-baiklah! Aku jawab jujur. Menurutku Juudaime itu orangnya sangaaaaattttt menyebalkan! Sudah bodoh, lemot, naïf, keras kepala, pendek, udah gitu idup lagi! Aku heran kenapa Nono milih dia jadi Juudaime! Padahal dia sama sekali gak cocok jadi Juudaime!" jawab Gokudera sewot.

"Hayato…. Tidak kusangka kau menganggap Tsuna seperti itu…." Yamamoto shock. Dee Cuma diam dan nyatet setiap perkataan Gokudera.

"Coba aja loe pikir! Juudaime itu memang sangat bodoh! Aku yakin, di balik wajah malaikatnya ada hati iblis! Mana mungkin orang baik-baik mau nerima jabatan bos mafia kan?" balas Gokudera.

"Ap-apa benar…. Tsuna punya hati iblis?" Yamamoto masih tidak percaya.

"Take-kun, kalau kamu tidak percaya, coba deh baca ini." Kata Dee sambil nyerahin fic 'My Heart For You'. (reader : promosi nih yee…. Dee : biarin, weeek!) Yamamoto langsung dengan cepat baca fic yang Dee serahin.

"Jadi, menurutmu Tsuna-chan bagaimana, Take-kun?"

"Hmm… Dari awal aku sudah nganggap Tsuna menarik. Dia lucu, manis, imut, dan punya aura untuk dilindungi." Jawab Yamamoto tersenyum.

"Ka-kamu kan udah baca fic yang tadi Dee serahin, dan kamu masih bisa bilang Tsuna-chan manis, imut, lucu, dan punya aura untuk dilindungi?" Dee shock, Gokudera juga.

"Iya. justru setelah baca fic ini aku makin merasa kalau Tsuna manis. Aku jadi ingin noel pipi Tsuna yang lagi belepotan darah. Pasti tampang Tsuna saat itu imut banget." Jawab Yamamoto sambil tersipu.

_'Gawat… Nih anak sakit jiwa, calon psikopat.'_ Batin Dee.

_'Aku tau dia yakyuu baka, tapi masa dia sebodoh itu sampai gak bisa bedain mana yg imut dan mana yang psycho?'_ batin Gokudera shock.

"Ja-jangan-jangan…. Orang yang kamu suka Tsuna-chan ya, Take-kun?" Tanya Dee memastikan.

"Ah! Ketahuan ya? Ahahahahahahaha…." Jawab Yamamoto sambil tertawa malu.

"O iya! Di fic ini, Tsuna memutilasi Hibari dan Mukuro pake pisau dapur. Hmmm…. Kalau pakai pedang hasilnya gimana ya? Sebaiknya aku praktikkan ke Hibari dan Mukuro sekarang juga." Ujar Yamamoto sambil ngeluarin pedangnya dan beranjak keluar café sambil tersenyum sadis.

Dee dan juga Gokudera langsung pucet ngeliat wajah Yamamoto yang udah kayak psikopat. Langsung aja Dee dan Gokudera berusaha menghentikan Yamamoto. Namun Yamamoto tetap bersikukuh pergi mencari Hibari dan Mukuro. Sambil tertawa-tawa gila, Yamamoto meneriakkan nama Hibari dan Mukuro. Dee dan Gokudera hanya bisa pasrah dan mendoakan keselamatan Hibari & Mukuro. Gokudera memutuskan untuk pulang meninggalkan Dee di café. Dia melupakan diarinya dan diari Yamamoto masih di tangan Dee.

Esok harinya, tersiar kabar bahwa Cloud Guardian dan Mist Guardian Vongola tidak dapat ditemukan dimanapun. Gokudera hanya bisa berharap bahwa prediksinya salah. Dan yang menjadi masalah buat Gokudera sekarang, dia dipecat jadi tangan kanan dan Storm Guardian-nya Tsuna. Dan karena apartemennya terus didatangi oleh fans 8059 yang kecewa karena mereka ternyata tidak pacaran, Gokudera ngungsi ke bawah kolong jembatan kali Ciliwung.

Sedangkan Yamamoto saat ini sedang berbahagia dengan Tsuna. Entah mengapa, Tsuna akhirnya mau pacaran dengan Yamamoto, padahal Tsuna udah punya Mukuro. Dan karena Tsuna tidak membaca artikel Dee kali ini, maka dia tidak mengalami hal yang aneh-aneh. Yang membaca artikel Dee ternyata adalah Reborn. Reborn semaput pas baca artikel buatan Dee. Dia tidak menyangka Gokudera yang dia pikir begitu loyal pada Tsuna ternyata punya kecenderungan untuk mengkhianati Tsuna.

Belum lagi fakta menccengangkan Tsuna dan Yamamoto yang dia sangka polos, baik, dan rendah hati ternyata keduanya sama-sama psikopat. Reborn bingung kenapa Tsuna dan Yamamoto bisa jadi psikopat seperti itu. Lalu fakta kalau Gokudera menyukainya, hal itu membuat Fon bersikap dingin padanya. Padahal reborn sudah menjelaskan kalau di hatinya hanya ada Fon, dan dia tidak tertarik pada anak kecil, dia hanya tertarik pada banci. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Dee serahkan pada rreader untuk mengimajinasikannya sendiri.

Yosh! Mari kita sudahi penpic sinting ini. Mohon reviewnya, redears…. Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan sangat Dee hargai. O iya, request untuk chara yang akan dinistakan untuk sementara ditutup. Tapi masih bisa ngerequest bahan pertanyaan kok… Yoroshiku ne…. Sampai jumpa di artikel seanjutnya….

– To Be Continued –

* * *

Cuap-cuap dikit….

Dee : Si Reborn heran kenapa Tee-kun & Tsuna-chan jadi psikopat. Menurut Dee, itu karena mereka berdua menjadi muridmu, Reborn? Setiap orang yang kau latih, pasti jadi psikopat.

Kyou : berarti si Dino juga dong! Dia kan juga murid Reborn.

Dee : Hah? Dino-sama jadi psikopat *bayangin Dino jadi psikopat* Pasti kereeeeennnn *terpesona*

Kyou : … =_=; Sa'karepmu lah, Dee. Lu emang sinting!

Dee : *sadar* Are? Kyou, kok ada disini? Tumben mau nongol….

Kyou : bising lu, ah! Terserah gue kan, mau muncul pa gak!?

Dee : Ehehehehe…. Dee senang aja Kyou muncul…. Jadi readers bisa tau siapa dalang di balik kisah-kisah penpic yang Dee tulis.

Kyou : ….. Itu karena lu aja yang miskin ide.

Dee : Jahat… mentang-mentang kamu kaya ide, bukan berarti kamu boleh ngehina Dee, Kyou! *mewek*

Kyou : Cih! Sialan! Jangan mewek! Gue tau kok, tanpa lu ide cerita gue gak bakal bisa dituangkan ke dalam penpic.

Dee : Kyou….. *meluk Kyou*

Kyou : Ih! Apaan sih! Lepas, dasar sinting!

Dee : Gak mauuuuhhhh… O iya reder, kenalin, dia Kyou, orang yang selalu kasih Dee ide cerita penpic…. Ayo, Kyou kasih salam ke reader..

Kyou : Salam kenal. Gue Kyou, gue partner Dee. Ide cerita penpic rata-rata dari gue, si Dee ngetik ceritanya. Gue sebenarnya males keluar, tapi apa boleh buat. Mending gue keluar daripada tiap hari diraep Dee kalo ngotot gak mau keluar.

Dee : Eehhh? Tapi kamu suka kan, Kyou? Lagipula siapa yang semalam meminta lebih?

Kyou : *merah* Bo-bodoh!

Dee : Ehehehehe…. Kyou tsun-tsun banget…. Kawaii naaa…..

Kyou : ….kita diliatin.

Dee : Ah! Maaf reader, saatnya Dee mesra-mesraan sama Kyou… Sampai jumpa lagi di fic selanjutnya dengan Dee dan juga….

Kyou : dengan gue, Kyou.

Dee : Ciaou… *bopong Kyou menjauh***  
**


	5. Chapter 5 - Dino & Byakuran

Ya-hoooiiii… Ketemu lagi dengan jurnalis tercinta kalian, Dee Kyou…. Seperti biasa, kita mulai dari ngebales surat cinta dulu… *Dee dibantai reviewer*

**Rin-X-Edden**  
Edden-chan, utk no.1 Dee n Kyou akui kalo kami memang terinspiraasi dari salah satu fic Rin-chan...  
utk no.2, Dee n Kyou gk tau kl Rin-chan pernah bwt fic yg tipenya sama kyk chp 4 kmrn...  
utk no.3, Dee gk tau kalo Rin-chan trnyta psikopat gilak sperti 80... btw, beneran rin-chan suka CLAMP n Izaya? Soalnya Dee jg suka... kl Kyou lbh suka Mikado...

Rin-chan, Dee gk nyangka kamu anak durhaka... Daemon dtg ke rmh Dee bgtu bc review dr Rin-chan.. n dia gnggu wktu Dee n Kyou berduaan! malah Dae jg ngegodain Kyou! ayo tanggung jawab! jemput bapakmu disini!  
trz kamu mau ngebantai 69 n 18, Rin-chan? Dee restui kamu ngebantai 18! biar Dino bisa Dee jadikan uke! (Dee dibacok Kyou)

**LalaNur Aprilia**  
Gomen, Lala-chan... udah byk request yg numpuk n blm dikabul-kabulin semua... mungkin 3 chp ke dpn Dee gk buka request utk penistaan chara... tp yg mw request pertanyaan masih bisa kok...  
8059 fudan ternspirasi dari rin-chan.. *lirik Rin-X-Edden* gk nyngka kn 59 bs berkhianat sm 27? 27 lepas dr jeratan pelet 69 krn 80 pasang pelet yg lbih kuat dr pelet 69... D gk bs ngeraep 18, tp kn Dee yg jd bs ngeraep D (ditenggelamkan Kyou) Dee gk mau ksh komen apa2 ttg R n F! ntr Dee dibunuh mereka... o iya, Lala-chan tau drmn kl Dee BDSM sm Kyou? Kyou jd gk mau klwr2 dr kamar kami begitu dia selesai bc review kamu, Lala-chan...

**Furiez**  
hehehehe... arigatou dukungannya... tenang ja, masih byk chara KHR yg akan Dee Kyou nistakan... *evil smirk*

**ZuMiSa Kahyuchi**  
are? trnyt success? dee kira chp ni failed... soalnya pas bc ulng, agk aneh aja ngewawancarai 2 org sekaligus... (kyou : sbnr'y bkn aneh, tp maksa)  
kyk'y si 59 da jiwa Maso dikit, makanya dia bs suka ma R...  
sbnr'y saat ini Dee lg ngumpet... R nyariin Dee... tau alasannya kan?  
kn dah Dee jelasin, 80 jd psikopat krn sempat dilatih ma R... smw ank yg dilatih R ujung2nya bkal jd psikopat...

**Nagi Arisaka**  
AAAAPPPPPPAAAAA!? *zoom in then zoom out like a soap opera from Indonesia*  
Di-Di-Di-Dinoooo... Sudah bertunangan dgnmu, Nagi-san? Hhh... *pingsan*

*Kyou appear* Ah, krn si sinting ini pingsan, trpksa gue yg jwb reviewnya. FYI, Nagi. bkn hny lu yg jd (korban)tunangan Dino. korban paling nyata si kuda ya si Hibari. bktinya skrg dia lg nyari2 alamat rmh lu, sambil nyanyi2 lagu ayu tongtong yg jdulnya keliru alamat.  
request utk sementara aja ditutup. gak lama lagi jg bakal dibuka. lagipula, Mukuro udah msk daftar list bwt gue nistakan. yah, sabar2 aja nunggu up-date nya. si sinting ini kadang2 suka kesambet penyakit males ngetik. gue aja smpe dongkol, pdhl ide crita udah betumpuk.

**Little Otaku**  
Little-san... arigatou udah setia nunggu fic Dee Kyou... Byakuran udah udah d nistain d chp ni…. Fufufufu...  
klo menurut Rin-X-Edden-chan, 80 tu prnh jd uke 18, R, bhkn 59... rada shock jg bacanya...  
–Dee jg, udah belumut nggu vol.3 klwr–  
Ah! hmpr lpa, Dee jg pling seneng liat wajah uke yg lg di Sado-in ma semenya... rasanya... fufufufufufu... *ketawa mesum* *Kyou ngejauh dr Dee* *Dee sadar*  
Kyou... jgn jauh2 gt... sini, duduk di pangkuan Dee... fufufu... *ngeluarin aura mesum* (Kyou kabur ke dlm kmar n ngunci kmar dr dlm)

**Hikari Vongola**  
ahahahaha... itu semua ide Kyou, Hikari-san... dia paling suka buat pasangan tak terduga... pdhl aslinya Kyou sm kyk Dee, penyuka 8059...  
Hikari-san bner... jd ank pngut Giotto-papa amt menderita.. tiap hari ada aja mayat fangirl krn ngeliat senyuman sejuta volt Giotto-papa... Dee n Kyou jd cpek tiap hr beresin tumpukan mayat itu...  
tp Dee gk prnh tuh mimisan liat senyum Gio-papa... paling cuma tereak2 gaje aja... Kyou yg mimisan tiap kali liat Gio-papa senyum sama dia... (Kyou : bacot lu, Dee! lu sndr prnh semaput gara2 liat gbr Dino yg basah2an)

**KOkuryoUma Oni**  
hehehehe... Arigatou... pertanyaan multiple choice inspirasinya dari acara om botak Dedy Co*buzer, yaitu Abu-abu... *plak*  
wawancara Reborn n Fon? Dee blm mau mati! (Kyou : ide bagus! entar gue suruh si bodoh ini buat ngantar nyawa ke Reborn!)

**alwayztora**  
8059 gk ngepair agar mereka jadi nista... wkwkwkwk... *ditebas + dibom*  
Dee cari doujin yg pairnya ShiZaya, KuroFai, n D18, Tora-san...  
Yosh, ni dah up-date chp 5... Smg suka... :D

**EruzaScarlet**  
Akhirnya, muncul juga wajah asli Hikari-san... XD  
gpp, Eruza-san... Dee seneng kok tiap kali Eruza-san mau repot2 ngereview fic sinting ini...  
Arigatou infonya... smw doujin udah dibabat habis!

**Guest**  
Arigatou reviewnya… Dan arigatou jg infonya….. *bow*

**Syifa 'Sipaul' Haine**  
Hibari kan emang sekseh, Syifa-san… Dengan keseksiannya itulah Hibari berhasil menjerat Dino… *ditonfa*  
KHR udah dijual di gramed, atas produksi m&c! Kalo di Depok, Dee krg tau da pa gk… Tapi di Sumatera aja udah ada, jd kyk'y di Depok jg bakal ada deh, Syifa-san….  
Nih udah up-date… Moga suka….

* * *

**(freak) Question for Mafia**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Rating : T

Genre : Parody/ Humor

Warning : penpic ini makin gak jelas, makin gilak, mungkin banyak yang jayus, tidak disarankan untuk dibaca bagi readers yang masih waras. Yang masih waras, cepat kembali sebelum fic ini menistakan kalian…..

Chapter (Korban ke-)5 : Dino Cavallone & Byakuran Gesso

Kali ini Dee Kyou mendapat undangan untuk mewawancarai Don Cavallone. Sepertinya kepopuleran Dee sebagai seorang jurnalis(sinting) telah tersebar sampai ke Italy. Dan di sinilah Dee berdiri, di depan mansion super besar dan super mewah Cavallone.

"Uwwwaaaahhh….. Besaaarr…." Dee terpana melihat mansion Cavallone.

"Kampung lu! Baru liat rumah gede aja iler lu udah kemana-mana." Sindir Kyou yang kemudian mengetuk pintu mansion Cavallone. Benar, readers. Kali ini Kyou ikutan ke Italy. Dee yang ngajak (baca: maksa) Kyou ikut Dee ke Italy. Dee sengaja ngajak Kyou ke Italy karena pengen tambah mesra sama Kyou, kota Sicilia kan terkenal sebagai kota romantis. (readers : lu salah, geblek! Kota romantis tu Paris, bukan Sicilia!) Pintu mansion terbuka setelah Kyou ngetuk pintu itu. Terlihat Romario yang menyambut Dee Kyou.

"Selamat datang, Dee Kyou-sama. Silahkan masuk. Mari biar saya bawakan barang-barang Anda ke kamar." Sambut Romario sopan.

"Terima kasih, Romario-san." Balas Dee. Sedang Kyou Cuma melengos saja. Setelah itu Dee Kyou diantarkan Romario ke depan pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Boss sudah menunggu anda di dalam. Silahkan masuk ke dalam ruangan." Ujar Romario sambil membuka pintu ruangan itu. Lalu Dee Kyou masuk dan terlihatlah penampakan –ralat– maksudnya sesosok manusia yang selalu senyum-senyum gaje, dengan rambut berantakan dan mencuat-cuat berwarna putih, dan selalu makan marsmallow.

"Byakuran?" Tanya Dee memastikan.

"Hm~~~" jawab Byakuran sambil terus memakan marsmallow.

"Si Kuda Jingkrak kemana?" kali ini Kyou yang nanya.

"Jangan panggil kuda jingkrak. Panggil dia Dino, Kyou…!" protes Dee.

"Whatever…." Balas Kyou malas. Akhirnya Dee dan Kyou bertengkar, dengan Byakuran sebagai wasitnya.

"Round one~~! Ready~~~? Fight~~!" aba-aba Byakuran.

DUAK! Dee langsung kasih bogem mentah ke kepala Byakuran.

"Kita bukan mau bertarung, Byakkun bego! Nanti malem baru Dee 'bertarung' sama Kyou di kamar." Semprot Dee. Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan terbuka lagi, dan masuklah orang yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Maaf! Lama menunggu? Tadi aku ke toilet dan sempat tersesat di hutan.." sesal Dino. Dee yang melihat Dino muncul, langsung berbinar-binar.

"DIIIIINNNNNOOOOOOOO-SAAAAAAAMMMMAAAAAAA…..!" Dee langsung nerjang Dino. Kyou langsung ngambil rantai dan merantai leher Dee. Dan Dee jatuh terjerembab sebelum sempat meluk Dino.

"Maaf, tunggu bentar. Aku perlu mendisiplinkan si bodoh ini dulu." Ujar Kyou yang nginjak kepala Dee, membuat wajah Dee berciuman panas dengan lantai. Byakuran langsung nunjukin papan yang tulisannya : **'Anak baik jangan meniru adegan di atas ya~~~!'**

Lalu Kyou menarik rantai leher Dee dan membuat Dee duduk seiza.

"Dee…" panggil Kyou.

"Iya!" jawab Dee keringat dingin.

"Tangan." Ujar Kyou sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Iya!" Dee nyambut tangan Kyou.

"Satu lagi."

"Iya!"

"Berbaring!"

"Woof!"

"Guling-guling!"

"Woof, woof!"

"Anak baik. Ini hadiahmu, ambil!" Kyou ngelempar Cheetos.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Dee langsung ngejer Cheetos. Dino dan Byakuran (plus readers) yang liat adegan Dee Kyou, langsung sweat drop berjamaah.

Akhirnya setelah Dee tenang, Dee Kyou duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Dino dan Byakuran. Sebenarnya Dee pengen duduk di sebelah Dino, tapi daripada adegan di atas terulang lagi, mending duduk di hadapan Dino aja deh. Dee udah cukup puas memandangi wajah Dino yang tampan.

"A-anoo…. Aku tau kalau yang disitu itu Dee Kyou." Ujar Dino sambil nunjuk Dee. "Terus kamu siapa ya?" lanjutnya menunjuk Kyou.

"Aku…."

"Dia uke Dee, Dino-sama." Ucap Dee memotong perkataan Kyou.

BUAAAKKK! Sebuah buku kedokteran nyium wajah Dee. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kyou?

"Aku Dee Kyou, panggil saja aku Kyou." Salam Kyou dingin.

"Loh? Tapi dia juga Dee Kyou kan?" Tanya Dino heran.

"Benar, Dino-sama. Dee juga Dee Kyou, dan dipanggil Dee." Jelas Dee.

"Kalau aku Byakuran Gesso, dipanggil Byakuran~~~~" salam Byakuran ceria.

"O-Ohhh… Aku Dino Cavallone, panggil saja Dino. Salam kenal, Dee-san, Kyou-chan." salam Dino sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Dee langsung mimisan di tempat.

"KKKKYYYYYAAAAA! Dino-sama, gantengnyaaaaa…" Dee teriak-teriak gaje sambil mimisan. Lalu Dee ngeluarin kamera digitalnya. "Smile again, please!" pinta Dee.

Dino –sambil bersweat drop– menuruti permintaan Dee, dan memberikan senyuman (baca: cengiran) terbaiknya. Efek dari cengiran itu, marsmallow Byakuran gosong, kacamata hitam Kyou pecah, dan Dee melting.

"EHEM! Dee, kalau lu main-main terus, kita gak bakal selesai-selesai wawancari mereka." Ucap Kyou kesal ngeliat Dee yang makin sinting di depan Dino. (#Reader: cuit, cuit… Kyou cemburu nih yeee….# #Kyou: lu pade bilang apa, haaaaahh!?# #Reader: enggak kok….#)

"Mereka? Bukannya Cuma Dino-sama aja yang diwawancarai? Byakkun juga diwawancarai?" Tanya Dee bingung.

"Mumpung si Byakuran ada, mending sekalian aja diwawancarai. Kita wawancarai mereka secara terpisah." Jelas Kyou.

"Oke! Kalau gitu, Dee bakal ngewawancarai Di-"

"Gue wawancarai Dino, lu wawancarai Byakuran sono!" perintah Kyou motong ucapan Dee.

"Heeeeeeehhhh!? Gak mau….." protes Dee.

"Lu gak terima keputusan gue, hah!? Dee…..?" Kyou ngeluarin aura neraka.

GLUK! Dee nelen ludah.

"Iya deh! Dee yang ngewawancarai Byakkun! Ayo, Byakkun! Kita cari ruangan lain buat wawancara." ajak Dee menarik tangan byakuran dengan wajah cemberut. Sebelum menutup pintu ruangan dan meninggalkan Dino dan Kyou berdua, Dee berbalik dan berkata,

"Kyou jeleeeeekkkkk!" ejek Dee sambil menjulurkan lidah, lalu ngacir sebelum ada sofa yang dilempar ke arah Dee.

"Dasar si bodoh ituuuu…." Kyou ngumpat-ngumpat.

"Khu…khu…khu….." Dino mati-matian nahan ketawanya.

"Kalau mau ketawa, ya ketawa aja. Lebih gak sopan kalau kau nahan ketawa." Sindir Kyou.

"Fuh… Ahahaha… Maaf, maaf… Tapi kalian akrab sekali ya, Kyou-chan…" ujar Dino.

"Jangan panggil gue dengan embel-embel chan!"

"Eeeehh? Tapi kan Kyou-chan manis, jadi wajar kalau dipanggil dengan embel-embel chan…"

SYUT! Sebuah pisau lipat nancep di sandaran sofa tepat di samping wajah Dino. Dino langsung pucat pasi.

"Sekali lagi lu bilang gue manis dan manggil gue Kyou-chan, tuh pisau bakal nancep di tenggorokan lu!"

"O-oke! Hamba tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Kyou-sama…" ujar Dino gemetaran.

"Hmph. Gue mulai pertanyaannya."

"Loh? Gak ada basa-basi dulu?"

"Pertanyaan pertama," Kyou buka notes list pertanyaan dan cuekin Dino. Dino mundung sejenak.

"Ng? Pertanyaannya dari Dee? Hm, apa yang ditanyakan si bodoh itu? Eeettooo, 'Dino-sama, kenapa Dino-sama bisa tampan dan sekseh banget sih? Mau gak jadi uke Dee?' " ucap Kyou. Begitu selesai membaca pertanyaan gaje dari Dee, Kyou langsung meremas kertas pertanyaan dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Si-Bo-doh-I-tu…." Urat-urat di kepala Kyou muncul semua. Dino sampai ketakutan ngeliat wajah Kyou yang udah kayak Iblis.

"A-aaanoooo…. Kyou-sama? Aku harus jawab pertanyaan tadi?" Tanya Dino takut-takut.

"GAK PERLU!" semprot Kyou.

"Hiiiiiii….. Ma-maaf!"

"Cih! Gue kasih pertanyaan laen aja. Lu jawab yang bener dan jujur! Yang pertama, gue denger lu udah putus ya, sama si Hibari?"

"Eh? Siapa bilang? Aku masih pacaran sama Kyouya kok…." Jawaban Dino ngebuat fans D18 tereak-tereak.

"Biarpun si Hibari ketahuan alay, lu tetep doyan ma tuh anak?"

"Ehehehe… Tapi itu jadi salah satu point menariknya Kyouya. Aku tetap cinta Kyouya apa adanya. Hanya Kyouya pasangan abadiku, layaknya awan yang senantiasa selalu bersama dengan langit, dan juga seperti langit yang tidak akan meninggalkan awannya." Jawaban super gombal dari Dino berhasil membuat pita suara para Fujo rusak.

"Hm? Tapi menurut informasi yang gue terima, beberapa minggu belakangan ini lu jalan dengan orang lain. Dan orang itu Xanxus. Benar?"

"Eh? Itu…."

"Lalu selain Xanxus, gue juga denger lu pernah jalan sama Mukuro, Byakuran, Enma, Fon, dan bahkan Verde(?). Apa itu benar? Dan apa alasanmu jalan dengan mereka semua?"

"Ak-aku Cuma main-main aja. Gak serius, mereka juga gak serius pas jalan sama aku. Toh, mereka kan udah punya pasangan waktu itu, jadi kami Cuma main-main aja."

"Lalu apa alasannya lu mau jalan sama mereka semua? O iya, gue denger juga lu sering seven some sama mereka semua. Benar?"

"Waaahh… Ketahuan ya kalo kami sering ngelakukan seven some? Ahahahaha…. Hm… kalau ditanya kenapa aku mau jalan sama mereka, yang pertama dengan Xanxus, aku simpati aja liat dia kesepian ditinggal Squallo, gimana pun Squallo dan Xanxus itu temenku. Jadi pertamanya aku Cuma berniat ngehibur Xanxus, eh gak taunya Xanxus malah jadiin aku tempat bersandarnya. Tapi lmayan juga, aku bisa dapet virgin asshole. Ahahahaha… Yang kedua Mukuro, aku jalan sama dia arena dia duluan yang nyodorin dirnya ke aku. Yah, aku kan tipe orang yang tidak menolak siapa pun yang datang. Yang ketiga, Enma, aku suka aja ngegodain dia. Manis banget sih anaknya, eh, malah keterusan dan berakhir di atas tempat tidur deh. Keempat, Fon-san, yah, alasannya simple sih. Dia mirip Kyouya dan saat itu aku sedang rindu sama Kyouya dan Fon-san juga lagi rindu sama Reborn. Jadi, yah… Cuma sama-sama sebagai tempat pelampiasan aja. Kelima, Byakuran, itu Cuma jaminan agar dia tidak berkhianat aja kok. Dan kalo sama Verde, aku niduri dia murni karena ingin dibuatkan peralatan canggih aja." Jawab Dino panjang lebar.

"Hm… Berarti mereka ber-6 itu uke lu, Dino?"

"Tujuh, kalau Kyouya dihitung." Ujar Dino polos. Kyou geleng-geleng kepala. Gak nyangka Dino tuh brengsek juga.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, ni pertanyaan terakhir."

"Loh? Cepet banget?"

"Kenapa sih lu tuh tunggu ada anak buah dulu baru bisa jadi kuat? Okelah untuk melindungi mereka makanya lu jadi kuat. Tapi bukannya itu sama aja lu gak ada gunanya kalo gak ada anak buah di sekitar lu. Kalau seandainya lu ketemu musuh pas sendirian, gue jamin lu bakal mudah dibunuh."

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! Dino bisa ngerasain ada pisau tak kasat mata nusuk punggungnya.

"Ky-Kyou… Lidahmu beracun sekali ya…"

"Jadi jawabannya apa?"

"I-itu… Aku juga gak tau kenapa tunggu ada Romario dan yang lainnya baru aku bisa kuat. Tapi, hei, selama aku bisa kalahin musuh, berarti gak masalah dong kalau aku useless pas sendirian."

"Hmph. Dengan kata lain, lu itu lemah dan gak bisa diandalkan."

JLEB! Kali ini pedang Excalibur nancep di punggung Dino.

"Ja-jahatnya….." Dino mewek. Kyou gak peduli dan berniat ngelanjutin pertanyaan multiple choice.

Mari kita skip dulu wawancara Kyou dan Dino. Kita beralih kepada Dee dan Byakuran di ruang sebelah. Dee masih ngambek karena gak bisa ngewawancarai Dino.

"Hei, hei~~" panggil Byakuran.

"Apa?!" jawab Dee galak.

"Kamu bawa gunting rumput gak~~?"

"Hah!? Buat apa Dee bawa benda kayak gitu?"

"Yaaah~~~ Padahal tadi pagi aku diramal, katanya kalau aku ketemu sama orang yang bawa gunting rumput, maka hari ini aku akan beruntung~~~"

Dan karena Byakuran tidak ketemu orang yang bawa gunting rumput, maka hari ini Byakuran akan sial, terlebih lagi karena mau diwawancarai Dee.

"Terserahmu deh, Byakkun. Ngomong-ngomong Dee mau nanya beberapa pertanyaan nih. Boleh?"

"Hm~~~ Silahkan~~~~"

"Yang pertama, pasangan kamu siapa sih? Enma atau Shoichi?"

"Hm~~~ Mukuro-kun~~~"

"Hah?"

"Aku cintanya sama Mukuro-kun, Dee~~ Tapi Mukuro-kun cinta sama Sawada-kun~~ Bahkan waktu itu dia pernah minta ramuan pelet sama aku~~"

_'Oooohhhh… Ketahuan deh si Mukuro dapet pelet darimana..'_ batin Dee.

"Byakkun, Dee nanya tuh pasangan kamu siapa, bukan siapa yang kamu cintai."

"Oh ya~~~? Hm, pasanganku itu Enma-kun dan Shoichi-kun, dua-duanya~~"

"Hah!? Kamu two timing, Byakkun?"

"Yu~~~pp!"

"En-chan dan Sho-chan tahu kalau kamu two-timing ke mereka?"

"Mereka tau kok~~ Toh, Shoichi-kun juga two timing sama Spanner~~"

Dee cengo dengernya. Shoichi? Two timing? Sulit dipercaya…..

"Yang ketiga, kenapa kamu suka banget sama marsmallow? Kenapa gak pudding aja, kan lebih enak pudding…"

"Habisnya~~~ marsmallow putih sih, sama kayak aku~~~ Sama-sama putih~~~jadinya kembaran deh~~~"

Dee mangap denger jawaban Byakuran. Perasaan gak nyambung banget deh. Kok kayaknya nasib Dee na'as banget. Bolak-balik ngewawancarai abege alay.

"Yang keempat, kenapa sih kamu kalo nggomong pasti pake tanda '~~~' gitu di akhir bicara, Byakkun?"

"Ohhh~~~~ Seperti itu maksudmu~~~?" praktik Byakuran. Dee ngangguk.

"Itu karena, kalau pake tanda '!' semua, kesannya aku galak~~~ Padahal kan aku orangnya manis~~~~ Imut~~~ Baik hati dan putih lagi~~~"

Dee sukses face bang denger jawaban Byakuran.

_'Ini anak kok kesannya kayak anak alay narsis yah?'_ bantin Dee.

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Selain Muku-chan dan marsmallow, siapa atau apa lagi yang kamu cintai, Byakkun?"

"Sudah pasti diriku~~~ Alasannya, karena wajahku yang tampan dan manis ini tidak ada lagi yang bisa menandinginya~~~~"

Dee head bang ke dinding terdekat. Nasib Dee na'as sekali, berulang kali mewawancarai abege gaje bin alay.

Balik ke Kyou dan Dino. Dino menunggu dengan tegang pertanyaan dari Kyou. Terihat Kyou menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan tenang.

"Lu udah siap jawab pertanyaan multiple choice ini, Dino?" Tanya Kyou.

"I-Iya. aku siap." Jawab Dino gugup.

"Romario atau cambuk?"

"Romario."

"Jadi penyanyi atau jadi guru?"

"Jadi guru.."

"Ninggalin Cavallone Famiglia atau ninggalin Tsunayoshi?"

"Ninggalin Cavallone. Tsuna adikku yang berharga."

"Hibari mati tapi dunia selamat atau dunia hancur Hibari tetap hidup?"

"Kyouya tetap hidup. Karena akan kubuat lagi dunia untuk Kyouya."

"Pilih Tsuna atau Hibari?"

"Eeeehhh? Aku gak bisa milih…"

"Pilih!"

"Tapi….."

"Gue bilang, PILIH!"

"Hi-hiiiiii….. E-etto… uuummm…. Tsu-tsuna, mungkin? Ah, tapi Kyouya aja deh.. Eh, tunggu! Apa lebih baik Tsuna ya? Eeennnggg…."

BRAK! Kyou menggebrak meja. Lalu men-death glare Dino.

"Tsuna!"

"Punya uke Levi atau jadi uke Reborn?"

"Jadi uke Reborn! Amit-amit deh gituan sama ikan lele."

"Jadi impotent atau Hibari dibunuh."

"Kyouya dibunuh."

"Fon atau Alaude?"

"Fon-san."

"Punya banyak istri atau punya banyak anak?"

"Banyak istri."

"Eyang gersang atau Rhoma Drama?"

"Bang Haji Rhoma Drama."

"Dikebiri atau disunat 18 kali?"

"Dua-duanya tetep bikin 'adik'ku ilang!" Dino tereak frustasi.

"Berisik! Pilih aja napa?"

"Gak bisa milih bunuh diri?"

"Gak ada pilihan itu. Jawab, atau gue sunat lu!"

"Huweeeee… Hiks… Dikebiri… Padre, Madre, Cavallone Famiglia akan berakhir di generasiku… Maaf..." Dino nangis galau.

"Hibari jadi yandere atau Tsuna jadi psikopat?"

"Dua-duanya sama parahnya!" Dino semakin frustasi.

"Jawab, Dino!" Kyou mulai gak sabaran. Aura hitamnya menguar kemana-mana.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks…. Kyouya jadi yandere."

"Buket bunga merah atau buket bunga putih?"

"Buket bunga putih."

_'Hm…. Ternyata benar dugaan gue, si kuda jingkrak satu ini M.'_ batin Kyou sambil nyengir setan.

"Ky-Kyou… Kenapa tersenyum mengerikan begitu?" Tanya Dino yang punya firasat buruk.

"Enggak. Lanjut lagi, Gareki atau Orihaya Izaya?"

"Gareki. Mirip sama Kyouya. Hehehehe….." jawab Dino tersipu.

"Terakhir, La Corda D'Oro atau KHR?"

"Heh? Hm… La Corda D'Oro. Banyak bishounen manis yang bisa main music."

_'Bagus! Dia pilih La Corda. Salah satu Anime/Manga yang dibenci si bodoh itu. Si bodoh itu pernah bilang, dia bakal benci sama orang yang suka sama La Corda. Khu..khu..khu… Si bodoh itu bakal benci si kuda bodoh ini.' _Cengiran Kyou semakin lebar.

Disaat bersamaan dengan Kyou mewawancarai Dino dengan pertanyaan multiple choice, di ruang sebelah Dee juga mewawancarai Byakuran dengan pertanyaan multiple choice.

"Byakkun, kita mulai multiple choice ya…"

"Ba~~~ik~~~"

"Ghost atau Kikyo?"

"Ghost~~~. Dia kan diriku di dunia parallel~~~"

"Marsmallow atau Mukuro?"

"Marsmallow~~~"

"Dikebiri atau gak boleh makan marsmallow?"

"Dikebiri~~~"

_'Astaga… Nih anak lebih sayang marsmallow daripada harga dirinya.'_

"Bunuh Sho-chan atau bunuh Enma-chan?"

"Bunuh Shoichi-kun~~~~ Lebih gampang bunuh orang lemah kan~~~"

_'Setelah itu kamu bakal dibunuh Spanner, Byakkun.'_

"Topeng Kaca atau Kamen Rider?"

"Topeng kaca~~~"

_'Gak heran kamu jadi rada banci gitu, Byakkun.'_

"Ballet atau Takarazuka?"

"Ballet~~~"

"Menyulam atau merajut?"

"Merajut~~ Aku punya topi hasil rajutanku sendiri loh~~~ Lucu deh, topinya~~"

Dee cengo. _'Kok jadi beda banget image Byakkun yah?'_ batin Dee.

"Final Destination atau Saw?"

"Aku nggak nonton dua-duanya~~~ Serem~~~~"

"Tapi kamu harus milih, Byakkun…"

"Enggak mauuuuhhhh~~~~~"

"Pilih…."

"Enggak~~~"

"Pilih ini pilih itu, gampang sekaliii…." Dee mulai nyanyi lagu theme song Doraemon.

"Semua, semua, semua, nggak ada yang kupilih~~~ Pokoknya aku tidak akan me~mi~lih~~" Byakuran nyambung nyanyian gaje Dee.

"La~La~La~ Aku suka sekali~~~~ Dora***n~~~" Dee dan Byakuran memulai duet perdananya.

"La~La~La~ Aku suka sekali~~~"

GEDEBBBUUUUKKK! Nyanyian Dee dan Byakuran terpotong karena Dee dan Byakuran dilempar meja oleh reader. (#Reader : lanjutin wawancaranya, Dee geblek!#)

"E-ehem. Mari kita lanjutkan wawancaranya, Byakkun…" ajak Dee dengan kepala benjol kayak kepala Shinch*n.

"Ok~~~" jawab Byakuran yang kepalanya juga benjol seperti Shinch*n.

"Balik ke pertanyaan tadi, Final Destination atau Saw?"

"Saw. Kemarin aku baru nonton film itu sama Enma-kun. Tapi aku ketiduran sih."

"Byakkun, kamu lupa kasih tanda '~~~' di akhir ucapan kamu."

"O iya~~~ Lupa~~~ Nih~~~ Udah aku kasih~~~"

"Lanjut pertanyaan lagi. Teddy bear atau Gundam?"

"Teddy bear~~~"

"Cross dress atau Cosplay?"

"Cross Dress~~~"

"Cherryb*le atau AK*48?"

"AK*48~~ Aku bisa niru tarian mereka loh~~~"

"Yuu Kanda atau Sebastian Michaellis?"

"Yuu Kanda~~~ Mirip sama Mukuro-kun~~~ Rambutnya sama-sama biru~~~"

"Tapi kan lebih mirip Sebastian, Byakkun…." Bantah Dee. _'Lagipula Mukuro dan Sebastian itu sepupuan, masa gak mirip?'_ batin Dee menambahi.

"Gak ah~~~~ Sebastian suka senyum-senyum mesum~~~"

_'Mukuro juga mesum! Gak senyum aja mukanya kayak pedo mau raep anak kecil, apalagi pas senyum, mirip Sebastian mau ngeraep Ciel.'_ Batin Dee frustasi.

"Pilih pasangan D18 atau 3387?"

"D18~~~ Habisnya belum ada yang buat pair 3387~~~ Kenapa ya~~~ Bingung deh~~~"

_'Soalnya kebanyakan author penpic fujo sih, jadi jarang yang buat straight.'_ Batin Dee ngejawab.

"Kamu pilih jadi simpanan Reborn atau kekasih Mukuro?"

"Simpanan Reborn~~~"

Dee mangap plus cengo.

"La-lanjut aja deh…. Jadi seme Tsuna atau jadi uke Ryohei?"

"Jadi uke Sasagawa Ryohei~~~ Udah lama pengen coba 'rasa' Ryohei~~~ Fufufufu~~~"

Dee speechless dan gak tau mau bereaksi gimana. Akhirnya setelah bengong sesaat, Dee putuskan untuk balik ke ruangan tempat Kyou dan Dino. Toh, wawancaranya juga udah selesai. Dee balik bersama dengan Byakuran. Ketika Dee masuk ke ruangan, Dee disambut oleh senyum manis Kyou.

"Udah selesai kalian wawancaranya, Dee?" Tanya Kyou ramah.

GLUK! Dee nelen ludah.

_'Pe-perasaan Dee gak enak. Dee ada buat salah apa lagi ya? Kayaknya gak ada deh…'_ batin Dee takut ngeliat senyuman cemerlang Kyou.

"Ky-Kyou…. Ap-apa yang terjadi? Tumben Kyou seperti ini…" Tanya Dee takut-takut.

"Aahhh…. Gak ada apa-apa kok. Oh ya, lu tau gak, si Dino suka sama La Corda D'Oro loh." Lapor Kyou dengan seringai licik. Mata Dee terbelalak, seringai Kyou makin lebar.

"Be-benar, Dino-sama? Dino-sama suka La Corda?" Tanya Dee tidak percaya.

"Iya, benar." Jawab Dino tanpa ragu. Dee langsung menundukkan wajah.

_'Khu..Khu… Bagus…. Marahlah, ngamuk juga gak pa-pa. Maki Dino, caci dia, hina dia, benci dia.'_ Batin Kyou kejam.

"Yeeeeiiii…. Sudah Dee duga! Pantas Dino-sama orangnya romantis dan baik banget….. Laki-laki yang suka musik kan berarti baik dan romantis…. Dee juga suka La Corda, Dino-sama…" teriak Dee antusias. Lalu Dee langsung duduk disamping Dino.

"Waaaahhh… Kita sama ya…" balas Dino sambil tersenyum. Dee melting liat cengiran kuda Dino.

"Tunggu! Dee, bukannya lu benci La Corda?" Tanya Kyou.

"Dulu iya. Tapi sekarang Dee jadi suka… Soalnya Dino-sama suka sih…" jawab Dee polos.

"Tapi lu gak pernah jadi suka sama apa yang gue suka! Ups-"

"Kyou…. Jangan-jangan kamu…."

"Cemburu?" ucap Byakuran dan Dino memotong perkataan Dee. Wajah Kyou merah padam.

"Nggak!" bantah Kyou.

"Kyou….. Jangan cemburu…. Dee tetep cinta sama Kyou kok…." Ujar Dee nyengir sambil meluk Kyou.

"Le-lepas! Gue bilang lepas!" Kyou salting. Ditambah lagi ketika melihat cengiran usil Dino dan Byakuran, Kyou jadi semakin salting. Akibatnya Kyou ngejitak Dee, nyodok, mukul, nyakar, nendang, dll agar Dee ngelepas pelukannya. Hasilnya Dee memang melepas pelukannya, karena sodakan sikut Kyou kena ulu hati Dee. Bayangin betapa sakitnya, untung Dee gak mati.

"Nah, aku punya hadiah buat Dee dan Kyou…." Ujar Dino.

"Apa itu, Dino-sama?" Tanya Dee antusias.

"Gue gak butuh!" jawab Kyou.

"Tapi Dee butuh!" balas Dee. Kyou ngelengos cuek.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Hadiah dariku adalah live performance olehku dan Byakuran." Ujar Dino bersemangat.

"Kyaaaaahhhhh…." Sambut Dee ala Erika liat pair ShiZaya lemonan.

Dino dan Byakuran bersiap-siap. Keduanya mengambil posisi dan menundukkan wajah mereka. Romario yang entah kapan tiba-tiba muncul, menghidupkan musik. Begitu musik awal terdengar, Dee dan Kyou merasa familiar dengan nada lagu yang diputar. Tak lama, Dino membuka mulutnya dan bernyanyi.

"Para penonton~~~ Bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, semua yang ada disini~~~~"

GUBRAK! Dee dan Kyou langsung terjungkal jatuh dari sofa ngeliat Dino dan Byakuran nyanyi-nyanyi lagu Ipul Daranista sambil goyang ngebor. Kyou bersujud pegangi perutnya dan mukul-mukul lantai nahan ketawa. Dee mangap semangap-mangapnya plus nahan muntah liat Dino joget dangdut. Dengan ini, terkuak misteri kenapa Hibari jadi suka dangdutan. Dia dapet virus dari Dino ternyata.

Selagi Dino dan Byakuran asyik berjoget ria, Kyou narik Dee yang sekarang lagi kejang-kejang keluar dari ruangan. Bagi Kyou, lebih baik cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan daripada matanya katarak ngeliat pemandangan nista D100 joget dangdut. Kali ini, artikel bakal ditulis oleh Kyou, disebabkan Dee (lagi-lagi) harus konseling jiwa.

Menurut laporan terkini, hasil dari artikel sinting itu adalah Dino dikejar-kejar oleh Reborn yang ngamuk karena Fon ditiduri oleh Dino. Belum lagi, banyak aliansi yang memutuskan perjanjian dengan Cavallone famiglia karena Don Cavallone terbukti playboy, brengsek, dan nista. Ditambah hobinya dangdutan, ngebuat cewek-cewek fans-nya ilfil.

Dampak serupa terjadi juga pada Byakuran. Dia mati-matian ngehindar dari Lussuria yang ngajakin dia buat kabaret banci bareng. Belum lagi menghindari Shoichi yang pengen ngutuk dia dan Spanner yang pengen ngeracun dia. Sedangkan Enma, dia nyuruh-nyuruh Byakuran buat banyak rajutan, mulai dari topi, syal, sweater, dsb, yang kemudian dijual Enma dan uang hasil penjualannya tidak diberikan pada Byakuran sepeser pun. Well, dengan kata lain, Byakuran jadi budak Enma.

Baiklah, sekian saja artikel kali ini. Dee sedang konseling jiwa dan sering tereak-tereak histeris, jadi tidak dianjurkan untuk menegur Dee sementara waktu, yang nekat negur Dee, resiko ditanggung sendiri. Dan Kyou, sedang santai-santai menikmati film dan anime psikopat tanpa diganggu oleh rengekan Dee. Sampai jumpa di artikel selanjutnya.

– To Be Continued –

* * *

FYI :

Buat yang gak tau siapa Gareki, itu tokoh dalam anime fave Dee yang judulnya karneval. Di anime tsb ada tokoh yg mirip bgt ma D18, yaitu Yogi yg mirip ma Dino n Gareki yg mirip ma Hibari.

Yogi = Dino, rambut blonde, ceria, agak2 bodoh gmn gt, murah senyum, manja, sama2 ultah di bulan februari

Gareki = Hibari, rambut hitam, tsundere, selalu cemberut, gak jujur, short-tempered, sama2 un-social, n sama2 ultah di bulan mei

terus Yogixgareki, mreka juga beda 6thn, sama kayak D18


End file.
